A Última Noite
by Paty-kon-chan
Summary: Uma festa, uma massão, um demônio. O que fazer quando sua diversão se torna seu pior pesadelo? ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaiIno, SasoSaku. Capitulo 13 on! Fic concluida
1. Trailler

**Antes de mais nada, Naruto não me pertence, mas eu queria o Yamato, o Deidara e o Tobi para mim!**

Espero que gostem. Isso é só o treiller, se gostarem mandem reviews!

Eu sei que o tema é meio clichê, mas vamos lá né? n.n'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Uma festa...**_

- YO HINATA-CHAN! VOCÊ VAI A MINHA FESTA NÃO VAI? – gritou um rapaz loiro para uma morena que corou imediatamente

_**Uma mansão abandonada...**_

- Tem certeza de que vai fazer a sua festa aqui Naruto-kun? – perguntou uma jovem de cabelos róseos

- Claro! Ninguém vem nessa casa a anos! Vai ser a melhor festa do mundo, sem ninguém para nos incomodar Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto feliz

Sakura respirou fundo. Tinha a estranha sensação de que isso não era uma boa idéia.

_**Talvez não tão abandonada assim...**_

O rapaz observou o grupo de jovens pularem o portão. Um sorriso sádico se formou em seus lábios e seus olhos escarlates brilharam de maldade. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, poderia se divertir novamente.

_**Cuidado com o que você deseja. Pode acabar matando alguém...**_

- Droga Sasuke! Por que você me odeia tanto?! – gritou a jovem de cabelos róseos – Sabe de uma coisa? Cansei! Por mim você pode morrer! – Sakura saiu correndo pelo corredor

- Droga! – disse Sasuke. Não queria magoá-la. Um homem o observava atentamente do alto da escada atrás dele. Um sorriso diabólico se formou em seus lábios.

_**E para desfazer um erro...**_

- Q-quem é-é v-você? – perguntou a garota com dois coques olhando a figura a sua frente cheia de terror. Não deveria ter aberto aquela porta...

_**Você pode tentar fugir...**_

- Shikamaru! Levante-se! É ele! – gritou uma loira desesperada, para o rapaz que não conseguia se mexer.

- Corre Temari! Não posso me mexer! Fuja ou ele vai matar você! – gritou o rapaz com lágrimas nos olhos...

_**Mas você vai conseguir escapar?**_

- NÃOOOOOO HINATA!!!!!!! – berrou o rapaz em lágrimas – SEU DEMONIO DEIXE ELA EM PAZ!!!!!

Uma risada fria cortou o ar. Como era divertido presenciar o desespero dos humanos.

_**Só a uma escolha...**_

- Vamos ter que trancá-lo de volta! É o único jeito! – disse um ruivo de olhos verdes.

- Mas tem um, porém – disse Neji lendo o pergaminho – alguém vai ter que ir junto com ele.

Um terrível silencio pairou sobre o local

_**Então...? Quem vai se sacrificar...?**_

Todos se entreolharam. Alguém teria que ficar. Mas quem cometeria tal loucura?

_**Traição, vingança e mortes. Quem vai ser sacrificado por seus próprios amigos?**_

- Então... você foi deixada para trás não foi? – perguntou o homem com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Mesmo trancado, ao menos teria com que se divertir... A garota na sua frente apenas o olhava aterrorizada – sabe de uma coisa? – disse se aproximando da garota a sua frente que se encolheu contra a parede – Isso é completamente inútil. Eu posso sair daqui quando eu quero enquanto a pessoas dentro da massão.

_**Alguém vai escapar? Ou todos morrerão?**_

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM ELA? – gritou um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos para o outro moreno que tinha uma expressão impassível no rosto – VOU MATAR VOCÊ SEU MISERAVAL!!! – Saltou para cima do outro.

_**Tudo vai depender de sua sorte...**_

- Então... como se sente ao ser deixada para morrer? – perguntou o assassino encarando a garota a sua frente a centímetros do seu rosto – Deseja... que todos eles morram? – sussurrou em sua orelha, fazendo com que mais lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Sim ela queria que todos eles morressem. Mas nunca o admitiria em voz alta.

_**E da vontade de seu carrasco...**_

- Não vou matar você... pelo menos não agora... – disse sério, se afastando do rapaz caído a sua frente.

_**Então... prontos para tentar escapar?**_

- Nós vamos sair daqui. Isso é uma promessa. – disse o loiro para seus amigos que retribuíram seu olhar, sem muita esperança.

A Ultima Noite. Em Breve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo pessoal! Então o que acharam do treiller?

Bem resolvi escrever uma fic de terror, espero que gostem! Devo admitir que não é bem a minha praia, mas... por que não tentar? n.n

Bem o 1º cap deve demorar, mas mesmo assim me digam o que acharam.

Bem já ne!


	2. A Mansão e o Terrível Pesadelo de Sakura

_**Antes de mais nada Naruto não me pertence, mas eu queria o Yamato, O Deidara e o Tobi para mim!**_

1º cap on! Espero que gostem!

Obs 1: Só pra vocês saberem! Quem vai estar na festa, vai ser o Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Neji, Tenten, Karin, e se vocês quiserem também, o Kiba e o Shino! Se quiserem algum outro personagem na fic é só pedir! Menos os Akas ok?

Obs 2: O assassino é um personagem de Naruto. Alguém se arrisca a tentar dizer quem é?

Obs 3: Cap não betado, por isso perdoem os possíveis erros de português!

Well sem mais embolação vamos a fic!

**Capitulo 1**

A Mansão e O Terrível Pesadelo de Sakura!

_**Dois dias antes da festa. Por volta das 15: 45 pm**_

Três jovens caminhavam por uma trilha, em uma floresta muito densa. O sol brilhava fortemente no céu, mas estranhamente a luz parecia não iluminar outro lugar que não fosse a trilha. Um jovem garoto loiro de olhos azuis caminhava na frente guiando os outros dois. Seu nome era Naruto. Depois de um tempo caminhando um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros comentou:

- Onde estamos indo afinal dobe? Estamos andando a um bom tempo! – questionou meio impaciente

- Não reclama teme! – disse o loiro meio emburrado – estamos quase chegando!

Uma garota de cabelos róseos suspirou. Não sabia o por que, mas estava meio apreensiva. O silencio da floresta não lhe foi nem um pouco convidativo. Era meio opressor. Para quebrar o silencio resolveu puxar conversa com o moreno que caminhava ao seu lado silencioso.

- Está realmente demorando não é? Estou exausta – comentou sem graça

- Se está cansada não deveria ter vindo Sakura – retrucou friamente. A garota comprimiu os lábios engolindo a raiva.

- CHEGAMOS! – gritou Naruto feliz. Os outros dois pararam para olhar o lugar.

Era uma mansão. Seu muro estava todo coberto de trepadeiras, e o portão enferrujado. Quando se aproximaram das grades do portão, foi possível ver um imenso jardim, repleto de estátuas quebradas, e o mato ia alto. Sasuke sorriu

- Até que enfim teve uma idéia que prestasse dobe! – foi seu comentário

- Ora... Teme! – resmungou o outro em resposta. Sakura se aproximou do portão, e seu coração apertou

- Tem certeza de que vai fazer a sua festa aqui Naruto-kun? – perguntou a garota de cabelos róseos.

- CLARO QUE SIM SAKURA-CHAN – gritou o rapaz feliz – VAI SER A MELHOR FESTA DO MUNDO NINGUÉM VAI NOS INCOMODAR!

Sakura respirou fundo. Tinha a estranha sensação de que isso não era uma boa idéia. Sasuke notou a sua apreensão

- É só uma casa abandonada Sakura – disse o rapaz meio preocupado. Sakura o olhou surpresa e corou levemente

- Bem vamos! – disse Naruto meio chateado – temos que chamar o pessoal!

Sasuke e Naruto começaram a andar. Sakura olhou mais uma vez a casa e sentiu seu estomago afundar, e um pânico vindo se lá da onde tomou conta de seu corpo. Seja o que fosse ela tinha certeza de que não deveria entrar ai. Correu para seus amigos que a esperava a poucos metros a frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um homem de cabelos ruivos acordou repentinamente. Sorrira. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Alguém entraria em sua casa.

Um sorriso se formou em sua face angelical, tornando-a sombria. Poderia ser liberto, finalmente, depois de anos preso naquele quarto. Se levantou de sua cama e olhou para fora da janela lacrada por estranhos selos. Estreitou os olhos tentando ver melhor. Havia uma garota de cabelos róseos ali.

Seu sorriso se alargou. Ela pressentira sua presença. E se assustara.

- Tenha bons sonhos... menina... – murmurou. Seu sorriso sádico se ampliou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um dia antes da festa. Por volta das 7:20 am

Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados caminhava rapidamente, sozinha pelo corredor da escola. Estava atrasada para a aula, pois tivera muita dificuldade para dormir e o que mais a chateara é que não se lembrava o por que. Entrou na sala correndo e encontrou todos os alunos em pé conversando. O professor não tinha chegado ainda. Agradecendo pela sua sorte Hinata entrou na sala esperando não ser notada, mas não foi bem assim...

- YO HINATA-CHAN! VOCÊ VAI A MINHA FESTA NÃO VAI?! – gritou um loiro sobressaltando Hinata que corou imediatamente.

- N-Naruto-kun... – disse a menina sem graça

- Deixa ela em paz Baka! – disse uma garota loira de marias-chiquinhas, dando um cascudo no Naruto. O resto do grupo riu. Hinata não pode ser uma exceção.

- Itaii – gemeu Naruto massageando a cabeça – então Hinata! Você vai a minha não é? – perguntou sorrindo

- C-Claro N-Naruto-kun... – disse a garota corada – q-quem mais... quem mais vai? – perguntou olhando para o chão.

- Vamos todos nós da turma! – respondeu Ino se aproximando – e acho que o Kiba e o Shino vão também...

- Não esqueça o estúpido do meu irmão – resmungou Gaara

- Kankurou-san vai... vai também? – perguntou Hinata meia surpresa. Kankurou não era muito de andar com eles.

- Hai! – disse Naruto feliz – Vai o Shika, a Ino, a Tenten, O Teme, o baka do Sai, Gaara, Temari, o Neji, o Lee, e a Karin! – disse pronunciando o nome da ultima com um pouco de desgosto.

- C-certo – disse um pouquinho mais animada. Pelo visto ia ser só entre os amigos mesmo

- E a testuda? – questionou Ino franzindo a testa – ela não veio hoje por que?

Naruto encolheu os ombros de repentinamente desconfortável. Sakura não estava acordada quando passou em sua casa, e sua mãe lhe disse que ela acordara no meio da noite apavorada chorando desesperada, só conseguindo dormir quando estava amanhecendo. Sem falar que ela andara muito pálida desde que voltara da floresta com eles. Sasuke explicou:

- Ela não estava bem ontem e quando passamos em sua casa hoje cedo ela estava passando mau. Mas tenho certeza de que ela vai. – disse calmo.

- Ahhhhhh – disse Ino estranhando. Mordeu o lábio inferior preocupada com a amiga. Sakura tinha uma saúde de ferro. Um clima pesado pairou sobre o local. Todos pareciam pensar a mesma coisa.

- Yo pessoal! – disse um homem entrando na sala de repente assustando a todos – desculpem o atraso! Tive que tirar um gato de uma árvore! – gotas surgiram na cabeça de todos eles. Esse era Hatate Kakashi, o mestre das desculpas esfarrapadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mesmo dia. 9:20 am

Sakura chegou correndo na escola. Tivera um pesadelo e mal conseguira dormir depois disso. Estava em pânico. Quando finalmente pegou no sono era de manha cedo e acordou uma hora depois. As imagens do sonho ainda estavam em sua cabeça. Teve que para vomitar o café forçado da manha ao se lembrar do seu pesadelo...

_Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava no meio de um salão, caída. Um cheiro horrível entrou em suas narinas. Não sabia o por que, mas não conseguia se mexe seu corpo. Contemplou o salão e gritou horrorizada com o que via. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e gemidos aterrorizados escapavam de seus lábios ao ver seus amigos mortos no chão._

_Sakura conseguiu levantar ficando de joelhos. Vomitou ao ver como estavam. Alguns estavam sem alguns membros, outros pareciam que foram atacados por uma fera selvagem. Um ainda parecia estar vivo. Seu coração estava para fora do corpo e ainda batia. Parecia ainda estar agonizando em silencio. Vomitou novamente._

_Sakura chorava desesperada, sem saber o que fazer em completo desespero. Nenhum músculo de seu corpo se mexia. Ouviu passos atrás de si e uma voz grossa e irônica falou atrás dela:_

_- O que foi Sakura? Ficou assustada? – disse parecendo achar graça. Sakura estremeceu e se sentiu levantar contra a sua vontade. Um grito rouco de horror escapou de seus lábios. _

_- Mexa-se, por favor mexa-se... – murmurava baixo em desespero para si mesmo. Não conseguia se mexer um único músculo. Sabia que o homem estava muito próximo dela. Podia sentir sua respiração perto de si._

_- Não se desespere tanto... pelo menos não ainda – disse sorrindo. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar, quando sua mão gélida tocou o seu pescoço lentamente e subiu tocando suavemente sua face. Ela podia sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu – Oh Sakura! – continuou ele sussurrando em sua orelha– tão pequena, tão frágil... mas a culpa foi deles não foi? Não quiseram te ouvir!... Mas agora... vamos brincar um pouco Sakura? – completou sadicamente._

_Sakura sentiu seu corpo se movendo outra vez contra a sua vontade e gritou cheia de terror. Antes que pudesse se vira completamente ou sequer ver quem era Sakura despertara._

Sakura limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Se era paranóia ou não, não importava. Não deixaria que a festa fosse na mansão.

Pois seu coração e corpo lhe dizia com todas as forças que o que sonhara não foi um mero pesadelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo pessoal! Puxa 7 reviews só no trailler! (valeu por me corrigirem! – sorrisão sem graça)

Fiquei assustada com a quantidade de reviews! O.O

Bem cap... pequeno né? n.n'

Mas os próximos vão ser maiores tenho certeza! Ou pelo menos quase! n.n''

Bem já tenho preparada a morte de 5 personagens! HUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAHUAUHAH – risada maligna

Talvez o 1 cap não esteja tão assustador assim! Mas vai melhorar mais para a frente! (eu acho... O.O)

Bem já ne! E muito obrigada a MeriyasuHyuuga FlorineYuki BlackwellHyuuga M. Mari Uchiha, Eitir e a lucia almeidamartins pelos comentários! Muito obrigada mesmo! Me fizeram muito feliz! n.n


	3. A Conversa com Sasuke

**Antes de mais nada Naruto não me pertence, mas eu queria o Yamato, o Deidara e o Tobi para mim.**

Olá pessoal! Puxa fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic! Bem não sei com que freqüência os capítulos vão sair, meus estágios vão começar e vai f... errar tudo! Mas vou ver se publico toda semana!

Atenção cap não betado, por isso perdoem os possíveis errus di putuguis! XD

Bem sem mais a dizer vamos ao cap!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 2**

A Conversa com Sasuke e

O triste destino de Kiba e Shino!

_**Um dia antes da festa. 9:49 am**_

Sasuke caminhava pelos corredores da escola solitário não descera para o pátio, pois Karin o perseguiria e não estava afim de se aborrecer. Estava pensando na mansão na floresta. Não entendia o por que mais estava fascinado por lá. Queria por que queria entrar lá e entraria. E ninguém o impediria, afinal ele era um Uchiha.

- Sasuke! – disse uma voz em quase um sussurro rouco e se virou surpreso ao ver Sakura. Se assustara com o estado da menina que correu e o abraçou forte.

- S-Sakura... – disse assustado quando viu que a garota tremia. Segurou seus braços firmemente e a olhou nos olhos e viu que estavam cheios de medo – O que houve Sakura? Venha comigo, me conte o que aconteceu... – disse puxando a garota para uma sala vazia. Ele podia ser frio, e até insensível, mas ele nunca em toda a sua vida vira Sakura tão mal.

Sakura se deixou ser puxada por ele. As imagens de sonho lhe vieram a mente outra vez ao vê-lo. Se lembrou de que seu corpo fora aberto e os órgãos estavam expostos. Não agüentou caiu no chão.

- Sakura! – disse Sasuke assustado – céus... calma Sakura... vamos pra enferma...

- NÃO! – gritou Sakura – Sasuke... temos que impedir Naruto de fazer a festa! – disse desesperada. Sasuke a olhou surpreso e sentiu um pouco de raiva. Aquela cena toda era só por medo da casa?

- Paft! Enlouqueceu? – disse frio. Sakura o olhou surpresa – só por que está com medo Sakura, não significa que deve estragar a felicidade dos outros!

- NÃO É ISSO! – gritou irritada. Sasuke piscou. A garota nunca gritara com ele antes. Definitivamente estava estranha – SE ENTRARMOS LÁ VAMOS MORRER SASUKE! – disse a garota chorando. Sasuke a olhou intrigado.

- Me explique isso melhor Sakura. – pediu Sasuke se deixando cair no chão ao lado dela. Na mesma ora Sakura começara a narrar seu pesadelo.

- Sakura... – disse Sasuke segurando o riso ao final do relato. Definitivamente Sakura enlouquecera – foi só um sonho ruim Sakura...

- NÃO FOI UM SONHO PORRA! – gritou Sakura irada. Era tão difícil assim entender?

- SAKURA! – gritou Sasuke a assustando. O Uchiha suspirou e consolou a menina – foi só um pesadelo Sakura... Você ficou realmente abalada com a casa ontem eu vi! Mas olha... Não foi nada... Além disso não vejo Naruto tão feliz assim faz um bom tempo! Ele até já comprou tudo! Não estrague a felicidade dele por um sonho tolo – concluiu friamente. Sakura ficou em silencio por um tempo. Duvidava muito que tudo fosse apenas um sonho, mas mesmo assim viu que estava agindo como uma criança. Sasuke certamente tinha razão. Foi só um sonho... não foi?

- Olha se não é a nojenta testuda e o Uchiha Junior! – disse uma voz falsa.

- Cala a boca Sai! – disse Sakura meio irritada. Agora via o quanto fora boba. Sai sorriu falsamente e uma voz muito alegre chegou aos ouvidos de Sakura.

- SAKURA-CHAN! VOCÊ VEIO! O QUE ACONTECEU? – disse Naruto ao vê-la de perto. 

- Viu sua cara feia seu idiota – resmungou Kiba fazendo Naruto se emburrar.

- Deixa o garoto em paz vira latas – resmungou Tenten; Sakura sorriu ao ver seus amigos se aproximando e respondeu:

- Foi só um pesadelo Naruto! Não era real! – todos a olharam intrigados. Sakura sorriu firme e perguntou – a que horas amanha Naruto?

Naruto sorriu abertamente e anunciou:

- Esteja lá as oito da noite Sakura-chan! Estarei aguardando! – disse sorridente. Sakura sorriu em troca.

- A propósito testuda por que não veio antes? – questionou Ino se aproximando

- A tive um pesadelo e... bem nunca mais quero sonhar uma coisa dessas! – disse Sakura – foi só um sonho bobo não se preocupem...

Mal sabia que se arrependeria de não acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser real.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Um dia antes da festa. 15:56 pm**_

O ser de olhos escarlates abriu os olhos repentinamente. Sorriu ao notar que havia pessoas dentro da mansão. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou... não... tiveram sorte... nenhum deles podia tirá-lo de lá.

Se levantou e olhou o quarto iluminado pelos candelabros. Seu olhar se deteve no piano a sua frente. Mas precisamente na caixinha que estava sobre ele. Sorriu com a idéia que lhe ocorreu. Talvez os intrusos não poderiam tirá-lo de lá. Mas tinha certeza de que eles lhe trariam a pessoa que pude-se fazer isso.

_Bastava torná-los seus fantoches_

Avançou para o piano e pegou a pequena caixa com seus dedos pálidos de unhas negras. A abriu e libertou o tinha ali. Um sorriso diabólico se formou em seus lábios ao se lembrar do que seus amiguinhos podiam fazer. Pena que não poderia presenciar a agonia das vítimas.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Valeu por me ajudarem pessoal! – agradeceu Naruto

- Não tem de que cara! É o mínimo que podíamos fazer! – disse Kiba. Shino apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto arrumava o aparelho de som.

- Naruto... me ajude aqui com as luzes – pediu Sasuke.

Os quatro estavam a pelo menos duas horas ajeitado todo para o dia seguinte. Um silencio estranhamente opressor se formou no local. Incrivelmente foi Shino quem quebrou o silencio.

- Hei Naruto... Tem algum banheiro pela casa? – perguntou. Todos o olharam e riram. Shino franziu a testa irritado. 

- Bem... rsrsrsrs eu não procurei mas deve ter um por ai! – disse Naruto – e se você achar vê se dá um jeito no lugar, sabe como as meninas são.

- Certo – resmungou - Kiba me ajuda a procurar?

- Claro! – respondeu o outro – vamos lá! Vê se agüenta até a gente achar um Shino!

Shino disse um palavrão audível e saiu andando meio irritado.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura andava pelo shopping e conversava animadamente com Hinata e Ino. De repente sentiu um frio terrível e uma sensação de pânico tomou conta dela. Parou segurando firmemente o braço de Hinata

- S-Sakura-chan? – chamou a Hyuuga olhando a amiga assustada. Ino a olhou intrigada.

- O que você disse Ino? – perguntou Sakura assustada para a amiga. Ino franziu a testa sem estender.

- Disse que Kiba e Shino foram com Naruto e Sasuke arrumar a mansão antes da festa. – respondeu Ino. Sakura sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Seja o que fosse aquilo não seria nada bom. Teve a sensação de algo aconteceria com Kiba e Shino.

- Preciso contar uma coisa a vocês. – disse Sakura por fim muito séria. As outras a olharam sem entender nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shino e Kiba estavam andado por um extenso corredor no terceiro andar da mansão. Ambos de lanterna na mão olhando tudo intrigados. Havia muitos quadros pendurados pela parede. Shino parou repentinamente e fez Kiba parar

- O que foi? – perguntou Kiba assustado. Shino iluminou um quadro ali perto.

- Não pode ser... – disse Shino franzindo a testa. A pessoa no quadro era igual a...

- Ei Shino venha ver isso! – disse Kiba animado – que inseto mais engraçado!

Shino se virou na mesma hora. Tinha uma paixão por insetos desde criança. Olhou para o inseto que seu amigo apontara. Era realmente estranho. Lembrava uma pequena aranha, mas tinha doze patas e algo que lembrava a cauda de um escorpião. Shino nunca vira nada parecido.

- Mas o que é... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou de repente assustando Kiba. Levou as mãos ao pescoço que sangrava e caiu no chão com dor. Não gritava mais, mas começou a se debater no chão e sangue começou a fluir de seus lábios. Kiba olhou tudo horrorizado. Sentiu algo subindo pelo seu pescoço e tão logo começou a gritar e tão logo se silencio.

Kiba sentiu como se tivesse sendo comido por dentro. Sentiu o sangue fluir para sua boca quando o estranho inseto comeu suas veias por dentro. Ele se debateu de dor quando sentiu que o inseto se dirigia para seus pulmões e começar a devorá-los.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke e Naruto olharam um para o outro na mesma hora. Eles tinham ou não tinham ouvido um grito? Resolveram ignorar e continuar a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata arregalou os olhos assustada. Ino parecia querer rir.

- Não acredito que você passou mal por isso Sakura! – disse Ino com um meio sorriso. Sakura a olhou meio chateada. Por que ninguém levava a sério essa sua apreensão? Olhou para Hinata em busca de apoio e viu que a garota estava assustada mas não parecia levar muito a sério. Suspirou chateada e chamou as amigas para continuar a andar pelo shopping.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Puxa será que eles se perderam? – perguntou Naruto. Sasuke apenas deu ombros. Tão logo Shino e Kiba apareceram na frente deles, ambos com as roupas molhadas.

- Vocês estão bem? – resmungou Sasuke.

Uhum – murmurou os dois. Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam. Isso estava estranho...

- Ok. – disse Naruto com cautela – vamos embora! – disse animado

- Temos que fazer uma coisa – disse Kiba com os olhos fora de foco, com uma estranha voz rouca.

- Ta... – disse Sasuke. Sem querer se lembrou do pesadelo de Sakura. Se sentiu mal repentinamente – bem vamos Naruto!

Naruto abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não saiu nada. Se despediu dos dois e saiu batendo a porta. Quando os garotos pularam o portão Kiba e Shino tombaram no chão. Vários insetos saíram de sua boca.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Perfeito!" Foi o pensamento do homem de cabelos ruivos trancafiado no quarto. Seus pequenos insetos assumiram os corpos daqueles dois rapazes e agora eram seus bonecos. Ao que tudo indicara é sairia de lá logo, logo. Andou pelo quarto e olhou através da janela lacrada. Sabia que teria que esperar. E ele odiava esperar. Mas ao menos teria tempo para pensar em como mataria suas próximas vítimas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo Pessoal! Muito obrigada pelos comentários!

Yuki Blackwell: Valeu pelo comentário! E você acertou é o Sasori mesmo! Puxa até que o Pein seria legal também!

lucia almeida Martins: Cara eu esqueci o nome da porquinha! O.O Logo ela a primeira morte em mente huahuahuahuahauha. Bem não é o Itachi, é o Sasori mesmo, mas chegou perto! Até pensei nele mas achei que o Sasori era melhor! E bem... não sei se vou poder atender o seu pedido... gomem! Valeu pelo comentário!

Meriyasu: Bem... não posso dizer... é segredo! Mas bem... quem sabe? – sorriso maligno

Eitir: Bem começou sim e valeu pelos elogios! E bem... pretendo só deixar dois sair da casa... mas não garanto que viverão depois disso! Quanto ao Sasuke e o Neji... bem não posso dizer! – é linchada por Eitir

Bem obrigada pelos comentários!

Je ne pessoal até a próxima!


	4. O começo da festa!

Dia da Festa

_Antes de mais nada Naruto não me pertence, mas eu queria o Yamato, o Deidara e o Tobi pra mim!_

Olá pessoal! Sei que o cap demorou, mas tive uns problemas e não deu para atualizar!

Bem tenho que dizer algo um tanto chato: Os próximos cap vão demorar! Sinto muito ok pessoal? Mas a esto cheia de trabalhos e ainda estou fazendo estágio, mas sempre que tiver tempo livre escreverei os cap ok?

Obs: Cap não betado por isso perdoem os possíveis erros de português!

Well sem mais delonga vamos a fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 3

O começo da Festa! Tenten não Abra a Porta!

_**Dia da Festa. 19:59 pm.**_

Sakura caminhava pela trilha segurando uma lanterna guiando o grupo. Tremia ligeiramente, mais uma vez a floresta lhe causava arrepios. Percebeu que não era a única. Tenten parecia muito assustada olhando para os lados. Mais de uma vez ela parou para iluminar melhor uma árvore ou moita. Hinata andava em silencio, parecia perdida em pensamentos e uma vez ou outra olhava para Sakura como se quisesse dizer algo.

- Falta muito ainda testuda? – questionou Ino sobressaltando Sakura ligeiramente

- Não... – disse Sakura vagamente – estamos quase chegando...

- Só o idiota do Naruto pra fazer a festa em um lugar desses... – disse uma garota de óculos irritada

- se não gostou não deveria ter vindo sua ridícula – disse Temari friamente. Karin a olhou com raiva. Abriu a boca pra dizer algo mas Tenten a cortou

- Calem a boca vocês duas – disse parando e iluminando a trilha atrás de si. Todas a encararam.

- O que foi? – disse Hinata assustada. Era a primeira vez que falara desde que entrara na floresta.

- Nada... - disse Tenten desconfortável – pensei ter visto alguém... Falta muito pra chegar Sakura?

- Não estamos quase lá...

- Que bom! – disse mais aliviada – quanto mais cedo chegarmos melhor!

As outras concordaram. Mas Sakura intimamente queria sair correndo dali. Avistou finalmente a mansão após a curva e viu os rapazes parados ali. Engoliu em seco. Tinha certeza de algo não estava certo.

- Que bom que chegaram! Vamos começar! – disse Lee excitado

- Hai vamos! – disse Naruto – espero que não se importem meninas, vamos ter que pular o portão... – completou sorrindo sem graça. Todas as garotas ergueram as sobrancelhas

- Fala sério! – reclamou Ino – vou acabar me arranhando toda!

- Deixa que eu te ajudo gracinha... – disse Sai sorrindo. Ino corou. Gaara bufou.

- Me ajuda Sasuke-kun? – disse Karin segurando o braço de Sasuke que amarrou a cara. Neji sorriu arrogantemente e perguntou

- Quer ajuda Tenten? – Tenten e Temari amarraram a cara. Hinata sorriu

- EU VOU AJUDAR A SAKURA-CHAN! – berrou Naruto. Todos olharam para os lados e avistaram Sakura pendurada nas grades olhando a casa. Tinha os olhos estreitados e fixos em uma janela, estranhamente iluminada. Havia algo ali. Sakura sentiu olhares na sua nuca e se virou

- Que foi? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Tenten e Temari riram. Mas Sasuke e Naruto estranharam. Normalmente essas horas Sakura estaria brigando com Karin por Sasuke. Kankurou também riu.

- Acho que ela não precisa de vocês – disse rindo da cara de Sasuke e Naruto. Sakura sorriu ligeiramente corada – Bem vamos entrar ou não?

- Hai vamos! – disse Naruto alegre subindo nas grades junto de Sakura, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Mais uma vez Sakura olhou o quarto iluminado. A janela estava pregada e tinha uns papeis presos na janela. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão sentiu um arrepio na nuca e olhou a janela. Por um estante, antes de ser puxada por Gaara ao vê-la parada feita uma estatua olhando a janela enquanto todos andavam, Sakura tivera certeza absoluta que tinha alguém parado os olhando.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

O homem parou de andar repentinamente. Um ligeiro sorriso surgiu em sua face. Caminhou até a janela e olhou por entre as tábuas. Riu ao ver uma garota de cabelos róseos pendurada no portão

- Tola... – murmurou. Olhou curioso. Ela estava o enxergando? Observou ela virar a cabeça e em seguida pular o portão. O rapaz observou o grupo de jovens pularem o portão. Um sorriso sádico se formou em seus lábios e seus olhos escarlates brilharam de maldade. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, poderia se divertir novamente. Viu que ela ainda olhava a janela. Se aproximou desta vendo os jovens caminharem para a mansão. A sua diversão já vai começar. Basta que seus escravos tragam a pessoa certa para abrir a porta. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem quem seria.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Uau... isso deve ter sido muito problemático...– foi o único comentário de Shikamaru ao ver o grande salão da casa aonde ia ser a festa. Estava todo decorado com luz de velas e uma decoração um tanto dark. As luzes lançavam um efeito sinistro nas paredes. Naruto sorriu orgulhoso.

- Bem vamos começar logo isso! – disse Temari se animando – quem vai ser o Dj?

- Eu vou! – disse Sai com um ligeiro sorriso avançando para o som. Logo uma música muito animada começou a tocar. Ino ia agarrar Sasuke, mas este chamou Sakura para dançar com ele. Tenten ia chamar Neji mas este tirou Hinata pra dançar ao ver que Naruto o ia fazê-lo. Temari começou a dançar com Shikamaru e Gaara tirou Ino para dançar e Karin emburrada aceitou dançar com Kankurou. Sobraram Lee, Naruto e Tenten com cara de tacho. Tenten suspirou e se lembrou de algo

- Naruto onde estão Shino e Kiba?

Naruto encolheu os ombros e disse

- Bem eles falaram que tinham que fazer uma coisa ontem e eu não os vi mais... – disse meio chateado – ei Tenten você quer...

- Tenten – disse Lee repentinamente – você pode explorar a casa comigo? – parecia realmente ansioso

- Vamos eu vou com vocês... – disse Neji assustando Tenten. Lee se emburrou um pouco. Hinata se aproximou

- N-Naruto-kun... você... você quer dançar? – perguntou corando

- CLARO HINATA-CHAN! – berrou Naruto segurando a garota e a puxando para o salão. Gotas surgiram na cabeça de Tenten, Lee e Neji.

- Bem vamos! – disse Tenten animada puxando os dois garotos.

XXXXXXXX

O rapaz trancafiado sorriu extremamente contente. Ia ser mais fácil do que ele imaginou. Seus servos estavam esperando suas ordens. Tornou a sentar e fechou os olhos de concentrando. Sorrira. Encontrara a pessoa perfeita para tirá-lo dali. A herdeira do clã que o aprisionou.

XXXXXXX

- Caramba esse lugar é sinistro! – comentou Lee olhando o salão espantado. Estava em uma espécie de sala circular cheio de marionetes usando roupas negras. Estavam sujas e mal cuidadas. Havia também quadros presos por toda a parede.

- É verdade... – disse Tenten repentinamente. Neji fez pouco caso, mas tinha que concordar que o lugar era um tanto sinistro. Os três avançavam pela sala olhando as marionetes. Tinha tamanho e proporções tão... humanas...

Lee parou e encarou uma particularmente. Arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu. Era muito parecida com...

- Ei venh...

- O que foi Lee? – perguntou Neji que estava olhando outra fileira de marionetes. A forma como estavam organizadas... lembrava um labirinto – Lee? Lee?

Neji estranhou. Sentiu estranhos arrepios na espinha. Olhou para os lados. Ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou repentinamente apenas para ver Kiba lhe acertar com um bastão e ouvir um grito de Tenten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No salão Sakura ainda dançava com Sasuke. Perguntava-se meio vagamente o por que dele tê-la tirado para dançar.

- Sasuke... por que você... – começou a perguntar curiosa, não entendia o por que dele está fazendo isso. Normalmente ela é quem estaria enchendo o saco pra dançar com ele e certamente não estariam dançando.

- Não sei... achei que te animaria – disse sorrindo. Sakura sorriu de volta um tanto corada. Tudo ia muito bem até ela sentir um arrepio na sua espinha. Parou de dançar de repente e apertou o peito assustada

- Sakura? – Sasuke amparou ela – você está bem?

Sakura forçou um sorriso e respondeu

- Sim... foi por que não me alimentei bem estou ok – disse sorrindo tão sonsamente quanto Sai. Não queria parar de dançar com Sasuke por um tolo pressentimento. Mas no fundo sabia que não foi um mero pressentimento.

XXXXXXXXX

Tenten abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes. Sua cabeça doía horrivelmente. Quando finalmente as coisas entraram em foco ela viu que Kiba e Shino estavam debruçados sobre ela.

- Shino... Kiba... o que está acontecendo...? – sentou no chão e levou as mãos a cabeça. Estava molhada. Olhou as mãos e viu que estavam sujas de sangue. Arregalou os olhos

- Abra a porta – disse Shino com a voz rouca. Tenten o olhou e arregalou os olhos mais ainda. Estava sujo e manchado de sangue. Segurava um machado na mão.

- O... – Tenten gelou. Olhou para Kiba e viu que este segurava uma maça. Começou a recuar e os dois avançaram lentamente para ela

- Abra a porta – disse Kiba com a mesma voz rouca de Shino

- O que está havendo? – Tenten tremia. Muito. Sentiu suas costas tocarem algo. Olhou e viu uma porta

- Abra a porta – disseram Kiba e Shino ao mesmo tempo. Tenten olhou para os lados. Viu que estava em outro salão, uma sala de armas. Sufocou um grito ao ver Lee caído perto dali – abra a porta ou vamos matá-lo – disseram em coro. Tenten sentiu o coração acelerar e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- O que... o que é que a... com vocês? – perguntou em um sussurro. Kiba avançou para Lee erguendo a maça. Puxou sua perna esquerda e a golpeou.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji abriu os olhos. Estava caído no salão de marionetes. Gemeu ao tentar se levantar. Notou que estava sangrando.

- Tenten! – disse se lembrando do que aconteceu. Correu e viu que não tinha nada. Olhou para os lados e nada viu. Caminhou por entre as marionetes e uma lhe chamou a atenção. Seu queixo caiu. Começou a correr em direção ao salão onde estava tendo a festa desesperado.

XXXXXXXXX

Temari e Shikamaru estavam dançando. Somente a loira conseguia convencer aquele cabrito preguiçoso de seu namorado a fazer alguma coisa. Karin, Ino e Sakura brigavam por Sasuke, sendo assistidos por Gaara, Kankurou e Sai. Naruto e Hinata conversavam animados em um canto. Naruto desligou o som e atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Ei pessoal o que vocês acham de explorarmos a casa? – perguntou Naruto. Os demais garotos sorriram.

- Ótima idéia Naruto. Só vamos esperar os outros voltarem sim – disse Sai sorrindo.

- Explorar a casa? – repetiu Sakura franzindo a testa. Não gostara da idéia. Começou a se sentir mal.

- Ótimo! – disse Karin – eu vou com o Sasuke-kun! – Sasuke revirou os olhos

- Não eu vou! – berrou Ino a encarando irritada. Todos olharam para Sakura que olhava a parede petrificada. Virou a cabeça e congelou. As imagens do seu sonho lhe vieram a mente. O salão. Era neste salão onde se encontravam agora que todos estavam caídos mortos em seu sonho.

- Essa não! – berrou e saiu correndo. Os outros a olharam sem entender nada.

- Sakura espere! – disse Sasuke – droga! Vou atrás dela!

Saiu correndo. Os outros se entreolharam e foram atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou Tenten e Lee. Lee acordou com a dor de sua perna quebrada. Tenten se levantou e avançou para Kiba, mas Shino a segurou.

Lee chorava de dor e olhou tudo confuso. Kiba largou sua perna que ao tocar o chão Lee gritou mais ainda. Se encolheu sobre a perna e viu que esta estava quebrada. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram e gritou de desespero ao ver o osso rasgar a sua calça.

Tenten se debatia nos braços de Shino. Este a jogou no chão e disse

- Abra a porta... ou vou arrancar a perna do seu amigo... – disse entortando a cabeça. Tenten olhou tudo horrorizada. Shino avançou para Lee que gritou cheio de terror

- NÃO! – gritou Tenten. Shino parou. A encarou. Kiba também. Tenten engoliu em seco – eu... eu abro a porta... – ambos ficaram parados a olhando.

Tenten se levantou tremula e olhou a porta atrás de si. Estava selada com um monte de papeis. Tenten gelou ao ver o desenho que formava. Era uma inscrição. Começou a tirar os selos lentamente. Começou a chorar cada vez mais a cada selo retirado. Estava com medo. Assustada. Lee gemia atrás dela. Retirou o ultimo e congelou. Sentiu uma força terrível impulsioná-la para trás. Voou longe e se chocou contra a parede. Ouviu a porta bater. Um vento gélido percorreu toda a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura tropeçou e caiu. Ficou deitada no chão e começou a chorar quando uma brisa passou por todo o seu corpo a enchendo de medo. Olhou para a frente e viu alguém se aproximando. Era Neji.

- Sakura-san! – disse ele a ajudando a se levantar.

- Onde está Tenten e Lee? – perguntou Sakura. Na mesma ora os demais chegaram

- Que raios está acontecendo? – perguntou Gaara assustado

- Onde está a Tente neo Lee? – perguntou Sakura mais uma vez temerosa.

Neji engoliu em seco. Abaixou a cabeça e contou tudo que acontecera.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Ino e Hinata também. Os três encararam Sakura que olhava algo na parede.

- Não era... não era um sonho... – murmurou começou a arquejar e se sentou no chão, agarrando a cabeça

Ino, Hinata e Sasuke se entreolharam.

- Temos que sair daqui agora! – berrou Sasuke suando frio. Todos o olharam.

- Espere! – disse Neji – mas e os outros?

Hinata estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Naruto a amparou.

- Vamos procurá-los e vamos sair daqui. – disse por fim Naruto sério.

- Mas antes... expliquem o que está acontecendo. – disse Kankurou. Sakura ergueu a cabeça. Olhou para Ino

- Tudo bem eu conto – disse Ino

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten abriu os olhos e os arregalou ao seu limite ao ver um homem parado a sua frente. Lee tinha a boca aberta em esgar de terror. Encarava o homem a sua frente aterrorizado. Kiba e Shino se ajoelharam imediatamente.

- Q-quem é-é v-você? – perguntou a garota com dois coques olhando a figura a sua frente cheia de terror. Não deveria ter aberto aquela porta.

A figura a sua frente a encarou. Tenten não pode deixar de reparar em sua face angelical. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Um sorriso que fez Tenten desejar já estar morta. A garota se encolheu contra a parede assustada

- Me chamam de Sasori – respondeu a encarando – mas acho que saber quem eu sou vai ser completamente desnecessário, já que... – seu sorriso se alargou – você vai morrer não é mesmo? – completou sorrindo mais ainda. Começou a caminhar para Tenten que se levantou e correu para a saída.

Tenten sentiu suas pernas pararem de se mexer e caiu. Lee gritou. Tenten olhou para trás e viu estranhas linhas azuis saindo dos dedos do rapaz e que lhe prendiam as pernas.

- Mulheres... continuam a gostar de fazer coisas inúteis não é? – disse manhosamente. Avançou calmamente. Tenten olhou para Lee que ainda estava paralisado na mesma posição de antes. Estava em estado de choque. Sasori parou ao seu lado e colocou a mão no queixo pensativo. – Ummmm acho que deveria recompensá-la... afinal você me libertou não é?

Tenten não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e começou a rezar em silencio. Sasori sorriu.

- Anjos não vão poder salvá-la agora... – olhou o objeto a sua frente – não se preocupe... será rápido, provavelmente você nem vai sentir... - segurou o objeto golpeou o pescoço de Tenten. Sua cabeça rolou pelo chão.

- TENTEN!! – gritou Lee chorando. Sasori se virou e encarou os garotos atrás de si. Sorrira

- Não preciso mais de vocês. – Shino e Kiba tombaram no chão. Insetos começaram a sair de seus corpos e foram em direção a Lee que ainda estava em estado de choque. Lee arregqalou os olhos aterrorisado.

- Grite o quanto quiser – comentou Sasori se sentando sobre o corpo de Tenten e observou os insetos começarem a devorar Lee que gritava em agonia

XXXXXXXXXXX

Um grito foi ouvido. Todos os jovens se sobressaltaram

- LEE! – gritou Sakura. Se entreolharam e começaram a correr em direção ao grito.

Naquele momento Sakura tivera certeza de que não deveria ter dado ouvidos a Sasuke. Mal Sabia que o mesmo e Ino estavam extremamente arrependidos de terem rido de seu pesadelo.

Pois este começou a se tornar real.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo! O que acharam do cap?

Se tiver ruim desculpem sim? E... comentem ok?

Well obrigada a todos pelos reviews!

Schne Hissi: Valeu pelo review! Também amo fics de terror! Relaxa viajar na maionese é bom!

Meriyasu: Well pobre Shino e Kiba ninguém gosta deles! XD E bem pra matar eles assim eu me lembrei do filme A Múmia, onde os escaravelhos comiam as pessoas! O.O Achei que seria interessante matar alguém assim! :) E bem... não posso dizer se ele vai ou não... sinto muito!

Anala Blackwell: Huahuahuahuahu um Chuck muito boa! Não tinha pensado nisso! O.O Mas é um Chuck muito, mais muito Kawaii! . E bem excelente pergunta, Sasori-sama rules!

Uchiha Mizuki: Puxa que bom que você se interessou pela fic! Fiquei realmente feliz com seu comentário! Valeu, espero que a estória continue do seu agrado!

Eitir: Claro que pode me chamar assim! . E bem... você vai me matar, mas o Sasuke ta na minha lista negra... quanto o Neji... vou ver se ele sai vivo! E eu vi o trailer da sua fic O.O, muito bom n.n! Espero que atualize logo!

bruxinha da akatsuki: Que bom que te deixei curiosa! Gracias pelo reviewn! n.n

xD Lil's xD: Nyaaa bem fazer o que né? pobre Sakura ninguém acredita nela! u.ú Pode deixar que a fic continua e vou atualizar assim que puder!

Valeu pessoal! Até a próxima!


	5. Briga Entre Amigos

O coração acelerado

_Antes de mais nada Naruto não me pertence e se pertencesse Sasuke já tinha morrido, Sasori e Deidara estariam vivos e as garotas da série arrasariam! u.u_

Olá pessoal! Bem é o seguinte **Leiam com atenção o aviso!**

Não sei a que freqüência os capítulos vão sair, estou sérios problemas relacionados à saúde, não a minha, mas a de minha mãe. Espero que entendam, mas a fic vai continuar ok? Vou continuar a tentar atualizar a toda semana, mas se não der me desculpem ok?

Obs: Cap não betado por isso perdoem os possíveis erros de português!

Well vamos a fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Briga entre amigos!**_

_**Estamos Presos!**_

O coração acelerado. O suor escorrendo frio pelo rosto. Um medo terrível da realidade. Um desejo incontrolável de que tudo fosse um pesadelo. Era isso o que todos sentiam ao correr naquela direção.

- SAKURA! – berrou Naruto finalmente alcançando a garota e a segurando – VAMOS EMBORA SAKURA!

Os outros pararam ofegantes. Sakura olhou incrédula para Naruto

- E vamos deixar os outros para trás? – questionou irritada. Naruto abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi cortado por Sasuke

- Olha Sakura não seja estúpida! Vamos sair logo daqui! Se não fomos vamos morrer!

- Não podemos deixá-los! – disse Neji irritado avançando para Sasuke

- Quem é estúpida aqui Sasuke? – disse Sakura irritada – vai deixar seus amigos para trás?

Sasuke a olhou irritado

- Agora ouça aqui Sakura! Eu não me importo nem um pouco com eles, nem com o que você pensa! Eu só quero sair daqui então me faça o favor: CALE A BOCA! – berrou avançando para a garota e foi parado por Naruto

- NÃO GRITE COM A SAKURA-CHAN!

- Acalmem-se! – disse Gaara entrando na discussão

- É melhor irmos! – disse Karin – eu concordo com Sasuke-kun! – disse agarrando o braço do garoto.

- Eu concordo! – disse Ino e Sai em coro indo para o lado de Sasuke. Neji se irritou

- Quer dizer que Tenten e Lee não significa nada para vocês? – questionou enfurecido. Shikamaru segurou seus ombros

- Calma cara!

- É isso mesmo! Assim como qualquer idiota que quiser ir atrás deles eu não me importo! – disse Sasuke enfurecido

- Então... – começou Sakura. Todos a olharam. Ela ergueu os olhos em lágrimas – não significo nada não é?

Sasuke gelou

- Sakura... não é isso...

- Droga Sasuke! Por que você me odeia tanto?! – gritou a jovem de cabelos róseos – Sabe de uma coisa? Cansei! Por mim você pode morrer! – Sakura saiu correndo pelo corredor

- Droga! – disse Sasuke. Não queria magoá-la. Neji parou o encarando e saiu correndo atrás de Sakura. Hinata olhou para Naruto e eles saíram também.

- Que problemático cara! – disse Shikamaru saindo atrás dos outros. Tamari lançou um olhar reprovador aos outros e saiu também. Sobraram Gaara, Kankurou, Sai, Ino, Karin e Sasuke. Sem que eles percebessem, um homem observava atentamente a discussão do alto da escada atrás deles. Um sorriso diabólico se formou em seus lábios.

- Isso está realmente sendo divertido... – foi seu único comentário.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Sakura espere! – gritou Temari. Havia sido a ultima a sair e a primeira a alcançar Sakura que parou ao ouvir o grito. Os demais param derrapando. Sakura os encarou e começou a chorar desesperada. Hinata abraçou a garota na mesma hora

- Calma Sakura, calma... – os outros rapazes pararam olhando a cena preocupados. Temari abraçou a garota e a ajudou a se levantar. Quando se controlou encarou os outros e sorriu fracamente.

- Vocês vieram...

- Nunca deixo um amigo para trás Sakura! – disse Naruto sério. Os demais concordaram e olharam para Neji que olhava para uma sala, cuja porta estava aberta. Sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos arregalados de medo. Tremia levemente e estava tão branco quanto seus olhos.

- Vamos sair daqui! Agora! – disse Neji apavorado

- Mas e...

Neji se virou bruscamente. Estava chorando. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto apavorado. Todos ali gelaram. Shikamaru avançou e olhou para dentro da sala. Levou as mãos à boca para não vomitar. Os demais avançaram e olharam.

Kiba e Shino estavam pendurados pelos pulsos no teto, ambos sem os olhos, com braços e pernas dilacerados, junto de um corpo decapitado, cuja cabeça, fora pendurada ao lado de algo que lembrava restos de um corpo humano, que fora devorado. Todos estavam nus.

Temari gritou. Hinata caiu no chão e foi amparada por um Naruto que chorava com o rosto mais branco do que o de Neji. Shikamaru vomitou. Neji caiu de joelhos

- Tenten... – murmurou chorando

Sakura nada disse ou fez. Ficou apenas caída de joelhos olhando para os corpos com os olhos arregalados. Seus olhos se fixaram em algo escrito na parede que dizia:

Obrigado por me libertarem! Fazia realmente muito tempo que eu não me divertia assim! Quatro já foram, faltam 12, quem quer ser o próximo? Dois ruivos, 4 morenos, 3 loiros, 2 castanho e uma de curiosos cabelos rosados. Então... qual desses eu devo matar?

A.S.

Os outros leram a mensagem com os olhos arregalados. Se entreolharam.

- Achamos os outros... – disse Naruto com a voz fraca – agora vamos sair daqui pelo amor de Deus!

Todos concordaram e saíram rapidamente dali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke andava guiando o grupo, quando finalmente saíram no salão onde até pouco tempo atrás estavam se divertindo. Parou para pegar seus cd's quando Karin chamou sua atenção para algo que não tinha notado antes

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... – começou Karin temerosa – não tinha uma portal ai? – perguntou apontando para uma parede de pedra. Todos olharam para a parede assustados. Sasuke gelou.

- Que porra é essa? – questionou Sai gelando no lugar. Gaara na mesma ora tentou abrir uma das janelas pregadas. Nada. Sasuke começou a suar frio, assim como Ino. Kankurou pegou uma cadeira e golpeou a janela. A cadeira se quebrou mas a janela não. Sai olhou tudo assustado. Karin agarrou Sasuke imediatamente. Ino se deixou cair no sofá apavorada.

Sasuke e Ino pensaram a mesma coisa no momento, mas uma voz grossa expressou o pensamento de ambos

- Se arrependimento mata-se não é mesmo? – comentou um homem andando calmamente saindo das sombras – mas quem disse que não mata? – saiu por completo revelando um belíssimo homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos curiosamente entediados e uma face angelical. Sustentava um leve sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke se virou para encará-lo apavorado. Ino também recuou assim como todos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sasori caminhava para fora das sombras. A cena até seria engraçada se não estivessem tão apavorados.

- Que inferno é você? – perguntou Sai com a voz acima de um sussurro

- Engraçado você citar o inferno... – comentou Sasori suspirando. Os encarou deforma tenebrosa. Na mesma ora Kankurou atirou um castiçal em Sasori que desviou com facilidade e gritou

- CORRE! – disse fugindo desesperado. Gaara foi atrás dele na mesma hora. Karin, Ino e Sasuke fugiram. Sai ia atrás dele, mas acabou tombando no chão. Sentiu-se sendo puxado para trás e uma mão segurou seu tornozelo. Olhou para trás e viu o dono da mão que estava em seu pé. Era Sasori.

Sai sorriu dissimuladamente suando frio

- Podemos fazer um trato? – perguntou hesitante. Sasori o olhou curioso

- Que tipo de trato? – perguntou Sasori interessado

- Você me deixa viver e eu faço o que você pedir em troca – disse Sai tenso. Os olhos de Sasori brilharam maldosos. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais interessantes.

- Está bem – disse largando o pé de Sai que se virou e se afastou imediatamente – quero que traga uma certa garota para mim, acha que consegue fazer isso traidor? – terminou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim meu Mestre! Quem eu devo trazer até você? – Sasori sorriu. Isso ia ser divertido.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Os jovens pararam em um salão onde nunca tinham estado antes. Mas alguém tinha. Estava todo iluminado à luz de velas assim como o resto da casa, e isso os assustava cada vez mais. Uma porta se abriu e todos se preparam para atacar, mas deram de cara com Gaara e Kankurou que entraram ofegantes.

- Gaara! Kankurou! – berrou Temari correndo para abraçar os irmãos. Começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Temos que sair daqui! – disse Shikamaru se desesperando

Gaara e Kankurou se entreolharam

- Não dá. – disse Kankurou se sentando no chão agarrando a cabeça

- O que?! – questionou Shikamaru na mesma hora.

- A porta desapareceu... e as janelas não quebram... estamos presos – disse Gaara segurando fortemente as mãos. Hinata começou a chorar e foi abraçada por Neji. Naruto os olhou horrorizado

- C-como? – perguntou fraco. Temari se desesperou e Shikamaru a abraçou. Sakura vomitou chamando a atenção de todos. Estava de quatro vomitando muito. Naruto a segurou para não tombar no chão

- Sa- Sakura-chan... – disse em um fio de voz. Sakura limpou a boca com as costas das mãos e disse

- Tem que ter um jeito... – disse olhando para Gaara e Kankurou suplicante.

- Vamos achar um jeito! – disse Naruto sem muita confiança.

- Não po-podemos ficar pa-parados – disse Hinata repentinamente surpreendendo a todos. A garota tinha razão. Os outros de entreolharam e Shikamaru disse

- Já que não podemos sair... temos que dar um jeito de nos proteger não? – Neji o encarou de repente.

- Vamos andando. Ficar parados não vai nos ajudar – disse com a voz firme. Todos se levantaram e se entreolharam

- Vamos tentar não nos separar – disse Shikamaru pensando – se estivermos juntos vai ser mais fácil de escaparmos – os outros concordaram

- Gaara... Kankurou... onde estão os outros? - perguntou Sakura os olhando cansada

- ... Bem... – começou Kankurou olhando para a garota – acho que vamos temos que lhes contar algo... – disse olhando para o seu irmão. Gaara fechou os olhos e suspirou

- Vamos andando – disse Gaara – contamos no caminho...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Karin e Ino corriam furiosamente depressa. Karin tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão

- Itaii – gemeu ao cair. Ino parou e ajudou a garota a se levantar. Sasuke as olhou irritado

- Andem logo! – disse recomeçando a andar. Karin se entristeceu ao ver que garota não se importara com ela. Abaixou a cabeça entristecida, quando uma voz os chamou os assustando.

- Me esperem por favor! – era Sai. Estava mais pálido do que o costume tremia.

- Sai-kun – disse Ino avançando para o garoto – você está bem?

- Hai Ino-chan – disse – temos que achar uma saída! – acrescentou olhando Sasuke que estava o olhando

- Você conseguiu escapar dele? – perguntou Sasuke estranhando. Sai o olhou sem entender. Uma porta se bateu ao longe e os garotos se entreolharam em pânico. Começaram a correr pela escada acima.

Sai sorriu. Ia ser fácil permanecer vivo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura arregalou os olhos e começou a tremer e chorar em silencio. Seu pesadelo virara realidade. Só que agora era real. E ela sabia como era o assassino.

- Ru- Ruivo de olhos ver-vermelhos? – perguntou Hinata de olhos arregalados. Não olhava para os outros mais sim para um quadro.

- sim... – disse Kankurou olhando a garota. Olhou para o quadro e seu queixo caiu. O dos outros também

- Mas... - começou Temari olhando a pintura assombrada – mas... é a Tenten!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo pessoal! Bem o cap ficou pequeno e não teve mortes dessa vez :D (dessa vez)

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews a Meriyasu, xD Lil's xD, lucia almeida Martins, Anala Blackwell, Eitir, Schne Hissi, sakusasuke, Pandora Potter-jm, sabaku no akemy e a Neko Sombria.

Desculpem não responder estou meia sem tempo ok?

Bem já ne pessoal! n.n


	6. A Traição de Sai

Todos olharam perplexos para o quadro na mesma hora

_Antes de tudo, Naruto não me pertence, mas duvido que você não saibam disso u.ú._

Yo pessoal! – leva um monte de sapatadas

Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic! DESCULPEM T.T!

Eu realmente sinto muito pessoal, vou tentar atualizar o mais breve o possível!

E bem, obrigada pelos comentários pessoal!

Obs 1: Cap não betado, por isso perdoem os possíveis erros de português, sim?

Obs 2: Errrr, comentem sim? – leva mais sapatadas x.x

Bem vamos a fic! x.n

**Capítulo 5**

_A Traição de Sai! O que a com Sasuke?_

Todos olharam perplexos para o quadro na mesma hora. A pintura estava manchada pela umidade, mas era possível ver a imagem. Era um salão muito amplo com um grande sofá antigo, que ao repararem melhor, fez Sakura engolir em seco, era o salão onde estava tendo a festa. No sofá estava sentados de mãos dadas um homem e uma mulher. De fato era Tenten ao lado de um homem de cabelos ruivos e rosto inocente.

- Que porra é essa? – questionou Neji após um tempo perplexo. Não conseguia entender. Olhou os outros que estavam boquiabertos, até parecia que tinham esquecido que estavam em perigo.

- Como você disse que ele se chamava Kankurou-san? – perguntou Sakura com uma voz estranhamente calma. Kankurou a olhou. Naruto também.

- Sasori. – disse tremendo levemente. Não gostara nem um pouco de dizer esse nome. Lhe causava mal estar.

- Sasori...- murmurou Sakura em voz baixa olhando o quadro – A.S. Akasuna no Sasori.

- Como voc... – começou Naruto mas foi interrompido por Hinata ao soltar um breve grito assustando todos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados ao Maximo.

- Hinata! – exclamou Naruto abraçando a garota com firmeza meio apavorado – o que aconteceu Hinata?

Hinata estremeceu e balançou a cabeça. Respirou fundo e respondeu

- S-sugiro que p-pergunte a Karin...

Todos a olharam sem entender.

- É melhor irmos andando – comentou Shikamaru sério abraçando Temari – vamos tentar achar um jeito de sair daqui.

- Acho que devemos nos armar – comentou Gaara.

- E aonde raios vamos arrumar armas? – questionou Neji. Gaara apontou para uma porta atrás dele. Neji olhou e viu um salão, que ele tinha certeza que não estava ali antes. Recuou um passo.

- Quando foi que isso... – Temari o cortou

- Sabemos Neji – estava mais branca do que Sai. Naruto engoliu em seco

- Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia? – perguntou Kankurou assustado. Gaara estava tenso também.

- Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo aqui – começou Naruto – mas acho melhor irmos para lá. Eu vou na frente – disse com firmeza caminhando hesitante para o local com os outros o seguindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke correu até o fim do corredor e se jogou contra uma porta. Ino estava em seu encalço e logo Karin e Sai passaram por ele como flechas. Sasuke fechou a porta e a segurou com seu corpo.

- Rápido arrumem algo para prender a porta! – berrou. Uma lamina passou pelo lado de seu rosto a cortando levemente. Sasuke gritou e os outros rapidamente jogaram cadeiras na porta. Novamente a lamina passou por pouco por Sasuke, rasgando sua camisa. Ele se afastou da porta e junto de Sai empurrou um sofá contra a porta a bloqueando. Sasuke ofegava e sua frio. Olharam ao redor da sala e viu que estavam trancados.

- Droga – murmurou Ino chorando. Se deixou cair no chão e foi abraçada por Sai.

- Sasori – murmurou Karin em voz baixa. Sentiu um estranho arrepio na nuca e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque – não pode ser! – exclamou passando a mão pelo rosto

- Não fale coisas desconexas Karin – disse Sasuke irritado tentando parar o sangramento. Karin abaixou a cabeça arrasada. Por que ninguém lhe dava valor?

- Vamos sair daqui! – disse Sai. Sasuke o olhou

- Como seu idiota! Estamos presos nessa sala! – berrou irritado. Sai meramente piscou.

- Então por que tem aquela porta ali? – perguntou apontando para uma porta entreaberta a esquerda de Sasuke. Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Vamos – disse Sasuke por fim indo na frente cautelosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Isso é o que eu penso que é? – perguntou Kankurou assustado ao ver as manchas no chão.

Todos olharam fixamente para as manchas. Era realmente sangue. E ainda estava fresco

- Céus... – murmurou Sakura baixinho passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Gaara respirou fundo e quebrou um vidro com um chute. O barulho assustou a todos

- Não podemos ficar parados – disse frio. Shikamaru avançou imediatamente tirou o casaco e o enrolou na mão, para socar os vidros.

Sakura deixou o olhar vaguear pelo local. Havia muitas armas expostas: Adagas, facas, machados, maças, espadas, lanças. Uma porta lhe chamou a atenção, estava escancarada e havia pedaços de papeis no chão. Hinata, Temari e os garotos pegavam algumas adagas, estavam distraídos. Sakura avançou para a porta e contemplou o quarto. Havia um antigo piano no centro do quarto, uma cama enorme ao lado direito, encostada na parede, sem falar em várias poltronas, pelo aspecto muito antigas. Sakura avançou lentamente pelo quarto olhando tudo atenta. Olhou melhor e viu um pequeno quarto a sua esquerda passou olhando hesitante e o que viu fez seu coração parar por um instante. Marionetes. Dezenas de centenas de marionetes. Mas o que aumentou seu horror foi ver uma em particular. Não estava pronta, mas era possível ver os olhos negros e os cabelos ruivos escuros. Recuou uns passos para trás, achando que deveria sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Mas a porta bateu bruscamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um estranho arrepio percorreu a coluna de todos no salão e ouviram uma porta bater. Neji arregalou os olhos

- SAKURA! – gritou correndo para a porta trancada. Naruto avançou na hora tentando derrubá-la. Os demais avançaram tentando derrubá-la

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura virou rapidamente e viu a porta trancada. Correu para ela e tentou abrir. Começou a esmurrar a porta

- Naruto! Abra a porta Naruto!

- CALMA SAKURA ESTAMOS TENTANDO! – berrou Naruto em resposta. Sakura suspirou aliviada. Mas logo ficou tensa novamente

- Por que tanta pressa Sakura? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si. Sakura congelou no lugar, com arrepios de medo subindo e descendo a espinha. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar ao reconhecer a voz. Se virou de vagar com medo do que veria.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke avançou lentamente pelo sala, havia várias outras portas ao longo desta. Era uma sala comum, os móveis estavam cobertos por panos vermelhos e empoeirados. Nunca tinha estado ali antes, mas alguém acendera dezenas de velas por ali. Sasuke enxugou o suor que escorria pelo rosto e arquejou de leve. Estava exausto.

- Meu Deus onde estamos – questionou Karin apavorada, segurando firmemente o braço de Ino. Sai olhou uma porta e falou.

- É melhor tentarmos achar um jeito de sair daqui. Vamos por ali - disse apontando para uma sala.

- Espere. – disse Sasuke se apoiando nos joelhos. O suor continuava a escorrer em bicas pelo seu rosto. Levantou o corpo respirando fundo – acho melhor irmos por ali – disse indicando outra porta. Sai avançou e retrucou

- Não tenho que seguir você Uchiha – disse friamente. Sasuke o encarou irritado e Ino se meteu

- Esperem! Sai-san acho melhor irmos com o Sasuke-kun – disse olhando o rapaz. Sai se chateou

- Você confia mais nele do que em mim não é? – perguntou. Ino piscou

- Não é... – começou Ino

- Vá com ele! – disse frio – se vocês preferem seguir o Uchiha vão em frente! Vou sozinho! – completou avançando para a porta. Karin após pensar uns segundos foi atrás de Sai, surpreendendo Sasuke

- Karin... – disse Sasuke suando ainda muito. O que raios estava acontecendo com ele?

- Cansei de seguir você Sasuke – disse Karin fria. Sasuke arregalou os olhos e Sai a encarou pasmo, mal conseguindo refrear um sorriso. Karin encarou Sai que a encarou e sorriu

- Vamos então?

Karin concordou e seguiu Sai. Ino e Sasuke ficaram lá parados olhando. Ino sentiu seu coração se partindo aos poucos. Sasuke apertou o peito e isso chamou a atenção de Ino

- Sasuke! – exclamou amparando o garoto

- Estou bem! – disse com firmeza, mas não se afastou da garota - Vamos andando...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura encarou o homem a sua frente. Suas mãos imediatamente tatearam a porta procurando a maçaneta.

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios de Sasori, sem alterar sua inocente face. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fitou a garota a sua frente. Ela estava apavorada e não fazia questão de esconder isso.

Sakura estava perfeitamente consciente que tremia e suava fria. Sabia que seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo. E também sabia que isso o estava divertindo muito. Sasori riu levemente e avançou para Sakura, que se afastou da porta rapidamente evitando ao máximo ficar perto dele. Sasori suspirou fechando os olhos com um sorriso se formando no canto de seus lábios. Sabia que estavam tentando por tudo no mundo arrombar a porta.

- Não consigo entender por que tentam tanto fugir! – comentou tornando a fitar Sakura que recuara mais ainda.

- Deve ser por que não queremos morrer – ironizou Sakura surpreendendo a si mesma. Sasori arregalou os olhos levemente e seu sorriso se alargou mais. Sakura engoliu em seco, sem acreditar que tivera coragem para falar com ele assim. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente pelo fato.

- Você tem coragem não? Mas até quando essa coragem irá durar Sakura? – disse enunciando seu nome lentamente. Causou o efeito que desejara. Sakura estremecera. Sasori fechou os olhos e ficou sério. Linhas azuis saíram de seus dedos e antes que Sakura pudesse reagir sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para frente.

Sakura apertou os olhos com força, mas não gritara. Sentiu uma mão lhe segurar o pescoço e ergue sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos de Sasori. Sakura sentiu lágrimas se formarem nos cantos de seus olhos e o desespero começar a tentar a tomar conta de seu corpo. Sasori se curvou deixando o rosto de ambos a poucos centímetros de distancia

– Aproveite sua vida enquanto ainda a tem Sakura – sussurrou Sasori em sua face - Não vou poder brincar com você agora, tenho que resolver outros assuntos com uma amiga sua – completou empurrando a garota chão. Sakura fechou os olhos quando sentiu ele a empurrar e quando os abriu ele não estava mais lá. A porta foi aberta bruscamente mas Sakura não viu mais nada. Tudo a sua volta ficou preto.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entrou e quando viu Sakura tombar e a segurou firmemente, começando a chorar

- Sakura! Sakura! – chamou sacudindo a garota temendo o pior. Neji se curvou e a tocou no pescoço

- Ela só desmaiou – disse amparando Sakura junto com Naruto. Kankurou avançou e pegou Sakura no colo. Naruto olhou

- Vamos andando eu carrego ela – explicou. Naruto abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando. Quando pos os pés para fora do quarto Neji comentou

- Tem algo que acho que devemos ver – disse sério, caminhando pelo corredor olhando o chão.

- O-o que h-houve Neji? – perguntou Hinata fitando o primo.

- Alguém foi arrastado por aqui... – disse vagamente engolindo em seco em seguida. Fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- Eu não sei... – começou Naruto – acho melhor irmos para lá não? – disse apontando para o topo de uma escada. Shikamaru ia dizer algo, mas não pode. Nesse momento um grito feminino foi ouvido, vindo da direção onde Naruto apontara.

- Por ali não! – disse Temari segurando a mão de Shikamaru e todos rumaram na direção oposta o mais rápido o possível.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**15 minutos atrás**_

Sai e Karin rumaram pelo corredor até encontrar o seu fim. Não havia nenhuma porta naquele lugar.

- Acho melhor voltarmos – comentou Karin preocupada. Sai a olhou

- Creio que sim... – disse Sai vagamente voltando pelo corredor escuro. Não andaram nem 10 passos quando notaram que não tinha mais porta, e sim uma parede. Karin gelou no lugar.

- Sai o que está... – parou ao encarar Sai. Ele estava de cabeça baixa ajoelhado no chão olhando para o corredor. Karin olhou e gelou. Sentiu seu corpo levar um choque como se mergulhasse em uma água muito fria, em um dia frio, quando não está esperando.

- Aka-Akasuna... no... Sasori...? – disse com a voz tremula piscando sem entender. Sasori avançou calmamente a fitando. Karin olhou para Sai e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto

- Hun. Pelo visto se lembra de mim não é mesmo? – comentou Sasori com um sorriso mal em seu rosto. Karin se deixou escorregar pela parede fechando os olhos chorando – Você já pode ir Traidor – disse Sasori a Sai que se levantou e caminhou em direção a parede, onde surgiu uma porta, do nada. Karin ergueu o rosto e fitou a nuca de Sai

- Por que... – perguntou chorando. Sai não se virou ou respondeu. Saiu do corredor e fechou a porta ao passar. Karin fitou Sasori que estava diante dela. Viu que segurava uma katana na mão.

- Acredite, isso não é nada pessoal. – disse se agachando para ficar no mesmo nível que a garota – apenas quero garantir que ninguém saiba sobre mim, sim? – ergueu a katana e golpeou Karin que gritou em dor e caiu para o lado. Puxou a katana lentamente, aumentando o corte em seu braço. Karin tentou correr mas não se corpo não se mexeu. Estava presa nas linhas azuis. Sasori cortou levemente sua bochecha, até próximo a sua orelha. Virou a espada lentamente e a puxou para cima, arrancando a orelha. Karin gritou em agonia e Sasori riu.

- Estamos apenas começando Karin – disse perfurando a perna da garota, abrindo um profundo corte.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

E ai? Gostaram do cap? Espero que sim T.T

Bem respondendo as reviews

xD Lil's xD: Yo! Bem ninguém morreu nesse, mas a Karin está morrendo nesse XD. Bem, tinha que ter um traidor não? Bem relaxa, nos próximos cap os mistérios serão esclarecidos.

Neko Sombria: Muito obrigada pelo comentário! A fic vai continuar, desculpe a demora!

Meriyasu: Yo sem problemas! Obrigada por comentar assim mesmo, e pelas melhoras!

Anala Blackwell: Sai é um miserável mesmo! u.u Pior que eu gosto dele x.x E kukuku não se preocupe, Sai ta ferradinho comigo kukuku

Schne Hissi: Pode deixar que a fic continua! E obrigada pelas melhoras!

Pandora Potter-jm: hehehe que bom que gostou do cap! E pode deixar que faço sim... O.O é que eu não consigo escrever romance x.x Bem os únicos propriamente definidos são NaruxHina e ShikaxTema. Alguma sugestão de casal? E bem é um antepassado dela sim, mas pra frente os mistérios serão esclarecidos! E obrigada pelos votos de sucesso! n.n


	7. Separados Novamente

Sasuke e Ino saíram em um corredor praticamente sem portas

_Não, Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Kishimoto cujo eu estou com muita raiva no momento ù.ú_

Obs 1: Capitulo não betado, por isso perdoem os possíveis erros de português.

Obs 2: Espero que gostem desse cap!

Obs 3: Vou ver se atualizo a fic de duas em duas semanas, mas talvez demore um pouco, meus estágios vão começar e não vou ter muito tempo livre. Espero que entendam! -.-

Obs 4: Comentários? n.n

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 6**

_Separado Novamente! Os sentimentos de Sai._

Sasuke e Ino saíram em um corredor praticamente sem portas. Andaram até o final e logo Ino avistou uma única porta, que estava entreaberta. Sasuke arfava e suava cada vez mais. Estava com as pernas tremulas e seus olhos começavam a se fechar.

- Ino... – começou Sasuke – me ajude...

Ino olhou o garoto e o amparou na hora, antes que Sasuke caísse no chão. Apavorada segurou o garoto firmemente e entrou com ele na sala.

- Calma Sasuke, está tudo bem – sussurrou tremula. Olhou a sala, ou melhor o salão. Marionetes, várias marionetes postas em exposição, dentro de cúpulas de vidro. Sasuke estremeceu e Ino quase caiu no chão.

- Droga... – gemeu Sasuke com uma dor se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Ino deitou o garoto no chão e apoiou a cabeça dele em seu colo.

- Sasuke – disse baixinho com lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos

- Ino? – disse uma voz as suas costas. Ino se virou na hora e viu Gaara. Sorriu em alivio, Gaara avançou na mesma hora e a abraçou – você está bem Ino? O que houve com Sasuke? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados ao ver o garoto tremer.

- Eu não sei – disse sacudindo a cabeça. Gaara segurou o garoto e pediu Ino para acompanhá-lo

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Ino, mas logo viu todos ali. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura deitada no chão, ao lado de Neji, que cuidava da garota – O que houve com Sakura?!

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e apertou os punho e olhou sério para a garota

- Onde está Karin? – perguntou tão sério que fez quase todos o olharem surpreso.

Ino arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça

- Com Sai – disse simplesmente. Hinata começou a chorar e Temari a abraçou chorando também. Kankurou deixou a cabeça pender para o lado arrasado. – o que houve? – perguntou assustado

- Ino... – começou Gaara deixando Sasuke no chão. Shikamaru avançou para o garoto que tremia – Sasori pegou Karin – terminou olhando para o chão. Ino sentiu o chão sumir aos seus pés.

- E Sai? – perguntou assustada.

- Não sabemos sobre ele – começou Neji olhando para o chão. Ino começou a chorar, Gaara a abraçou, meio sentido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori sorriu satisfeito com o que tinha feito. Contemplou o corpo nu e retalhado da garota, preso na parede. Lambeu os dedos sujos de sangue delicadamente, seus olhos avermelhados totalmente arregalados de prazer.

- Agora ninguém saberá de mim não é? – disse maldosamente, se lembrando calmamente de seu passado.

Karin ainda gemia de dor, embora quase não tivesse mais voz para gritar. Parecia que suas cordas vocais tinham se arrebentado de tanto gritar. Estava de cabeça baixa, o sangue fluindo de sua boca e do buraco onde estivera antes sua orelha. Seu corpo estava completamente cortado e banhado de sangue, assim como aquele corredor. Mas Karin sorriu. Sorriu por que tinha feito algo assim que ele aparecera para ela. Alguém mais sabia de seu segredo, só esperava que ele não percebesse isso logo.

Sasori sorriu mais ainda e riu de leve. Agora, ele ia atrás de sua outra vítima, tinha certeza de que o veneno começara a fazer efeito. Queria assistir o momento em que o veneno começaria a lhe causar dor. Olhou a garota a sua frente. Karin estava morta. E muito em breve os demais estariam também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura abriu os olhos imediatamente e se virou para o lado vomitando, até sair um pouco de sangue, já que não tinha mais nada em seu estomago.

- SAKURA! – Berrou Naruto e Neji. Mas a garota se levantou cambaleando e se apoiou em um vidro. Não sabia como isso acontecera, mas ela sabia de algo...

- Temos... que... sair daqui... ele está – caiu de joelhos e se apoiou no vidro – vindo – terminou arfando. O pânico tomou conta de todos na mesma hora e todos rumaram para a saída, Sakura sendo amparada por Neji e Sasuke por Gaara e Shikamaru. Mas foi tarde, tarde de mais. As portas se fecharam bruscamente. Todos olharam para os lados, formando um circulo. Sasuke começou a gemer de dor.

- Sas-Sasu...ke – começou Sakura tentando avançar mas seus joelhos cederam. Neji a segurou pelos ombros olhando tudo apavorado. Hinata chorava e tremia, sendo abraçado firmemente por Naruto que puxou a adaga do cinto na hora. Naruto estava assustado, mas também não podia ficar parado. Olhou tenso para Sasuke, que ainda gemia de dor. Shikamaru se ajoelhou e o segurou com força nos ombros. Ino estava agarrada a Gaara e chorava apavorada. Temari segurava a adaga firmemente em posição de defesa assim como os irmãos.

Passaram-se segundos tensos, então...

- O que está havendo? UOU CUIDADO COM ISSO! - berrou Sai quando Kankuro atirou a adaga em sua direção.

- SAI! – berrou Ino e Naruto em tons diferentes. Ino de alivio, Naruto de censura. Saíram da posição de defesa e encararam o garoto a sua frente, que os olhava sem entender nada e coçava a bochecha

- QUER NOS MATAR? – berrou Naruto. Hinata agarrou o braço de Naruto com força e arregalou os olhos o assustando – O que foi Hin...

- Merda – gemeu Sakura se levantando do chão recuando alguns passos, ainda enfraquecida. Olharam e recuaram também levantando as adagas.

Sasori estava ali os contemplando calmamente, ainda lambendo os dedos inocentemente. Naruto escondeu Hinata atrás de si e berrou

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER?

Sasori o olhou parecendo surpreso. Tirou os dedos da boca e respondeu calmamente

- Sabe, você é a segunda pessoa que fala assim comigo... – não pode completar, pois Sasuke começou a gritar. Shikamaru teve que o largar, quando ele começou a se debater e gritar de dor. Sasori sorriu levemente – bem agora... acho que está na hora de separar vocês...

Tudo ficou escuro do nada, a escuridão era tal que não era possível se ver mais nada, um vento gélido percorreu todo o local. Todos gritaram quando sentiram o chão sumir aos seus pés. Então, tão imediatamente quanto se iniciara terminou.

Sakura abriu os olhos. Não estava mais no salão das marionetes, estava em um velho quarto circular e ao seu lado estava Sasuke gemendo ainda de dor. Levantou enfraquecida, as pernas ainda bambas e avançou até Sasuke

- Sakura... – gemera o garoto estremecendo ao seu toque. Sakura começou a chorar baixinho

- Sasuke... – disse abraçando o garoto que tremia, com os olhos fechados. Sakura olhou o seu rosto e viu que algo saia do corte em sua bochecha – veneno...? – murmurou soluçando. Sasuke riu – como você pode rir disso Sasuke?

Sasuke abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto de Sakura com carinho. Sempre dissera que a garota era irritante, a magoara tantas vezes e ainda assim lá estava ela chorando por ele. Sua única verdadeira amiga

- Não chore por mim Sakura – disse com esforço – não seja tola – disse sorrindo e Sakura sorriu de volta triste.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara caiu tonto no chão e acabou cortando a mão na faca que segurava. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava em um extenso corredor, levantou segurando a adaga com força, olhando para os lados.

- Gaara não? – disse uma voz fria a sua direita. Gaara virou na hora empunhando a adaga com força encarando Sasori que lhe lançou um olhar arrogante – pronto para morrer? – perguntou sorrindo.

Gaara tomado de uma fúria gelada avançou para cima de Sasori que arregalou os olhos surpreso. Gaara tentou golpea-lo no ventre, mas Sasori se afastou rápido, se jogando para o chão. Gaara saltou em cima dele forçando a adaga para a garganta de Sasori que segurou sua mão.

- MORRA SEU MONSTRO! – berrou Gaara, acertando o joelho na virilha de Sasori que gemeu com a dor. Gaara aproveitou a oportunidade e enterrou a adaga em seu coração. O sangue fluiu para os lábios de Sasori, que foi esfaqueado várias vezes por um Gaara furioso, que a medida que o golpeava, ficava coberto de sangue. Gaara parou respirando pesado, ainda em cima de Sasori. Para sua surpresa Sasori o abraçou

- Está tudo bem Gaara – disse uma voz diferente. Gaara arregalou os olhos e começou a chorar

- Não – murmurou baixinho

- Está tudo bem meu irmão, está tudo bem... – disse o rapaz ainda o abraçando com ternura. Gaara sentiu o cheiro de sangue e chorou mais ainda. O rapaz caiu no chão lutando para manter os olhos abertos – você não tem culpa Gaara... acaba com... ele... irmãozinho...

- Kankuro... – Gaara deixou a adaga cair no chão e abraçou o corpo de seu irmão chorando amargamente, sem notar que um homem ruivo sorria as suas costas, tampouco viu esse desaparecer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sai abriu os olhos e fitou Ino que estava desacordada, um filete de sangue escorrendo pela sua testa. A abraçou com força e olhou para os lados desesperado. Tocou suavemente em sua face a olhando com ternura.

- Não vou deixar ele machucar você Ino... eu prometo – disse baixinho olhando a garota sério. Se alguma vez em sua vida Sai fora sincero fora agora

- Sai... – disse Ino o olhando com um fraco sorriso. Sai sentiu a face esquentar e a garota se levantou o fitando – obrigada por se importar comigo.

- É mais do que isso... – disse Sai avançando o rosto lentamente em direção a garota. Suavemente os lábios se selaram em um terno e doce beijo.

Ino sorriu e segurou a sua mão.

- Vamos sair daqui Sai – disse ainda sorrindo, rumando junto com o garoto para fora da sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se em algum momento de sua vida Hinata desejava estar morta era nesse momento. Tinha total consciência de seu corpo tremulo, de seus olhos arregalados e umedecidos de lágrimas de medo. Também tinha total consciência do por que de estar assim. O motivo estava atrás dela segurando dolorosamente os seus cabelos, fazendo ela ficar de joelhos.

- Muito bem... – disse Sasori calmamente – vamos fazer um jogo. Vou deixar você escapar, se escolher outra pessoa para eu matar no seu lugar...

Hinata choramingou e Sasori puxou com mais força seus cabelos.

- Quem você prefere que eu mate Hinata? Seu amado Naruto? Ou o seu adorado primo Neji? – sussurrou Sasori sorrindo sadicamente

Hinata soluçou mais forte, chorando com vontade. Não queria que nenhum deles morresse. Naruto estava a sua frente contemplando a cena furioso. Odiava o fato de não poder se mexer. Sabia que Neji estava caído às costas de Sasori, pelo visto desmaiado. Não se contendo gritou

- SEU MISERÁVEL! DEIXA ELA EM PAZ! – gritou se debatendo. Sasori o ignorou completamente fixando seu olhar na garota ajoelhada aos seus pés

- Eu... – começou Hinata de cabeça baixa com a voz estranhamente firme– não escolho nenhum dos dois. Prefiro que você me mate agora.

Sasori arregalou os olhos. Não contava com isso. Tornou a ficar com sua expressão habitual e murmurou baixinho

- Se esse é o seu desejo...

Puxou a Katana lentamente. Hinata encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto que brilhava de tristeza e surpresa. Naruto reagiu imediatamente chorando

- Hinata... SEU DEMONIO! DEIXA ELA EM PAZ! – berrou fora de si. Sasori já tinha terminado de tirar a katana da bainha e levantado Hinata do chão, apoiando a ponta da espada no pescoço da garota, começou a rir. Era tão divertido ver o desespero dos humanos.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SEU MISERAVEL – berrou Naruto com o rosto vermelho de fúria. Sasori o contemplou sorrindo com deboche.

Sasori quase que paga caro por essa distração. Neji tinha acordado e vinha silenciosamente correndo para golpeá-lo pelas costas. Mas Sasori foi mais rápido. E o resultado não podia ser pior. Naruto arregalou os olhos e gritou. Sasori começou a rir cruzando os braços. Os olhos de Neji se arregalaram em choque...

- Hi-Hinata... – murmurou apavorado com o que fizera. A garota apenas o olhou surpresa, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

- Ir-irmão... - Neji tirou a adaga que perfurou sua costela horrorizado com o que fizera. Naruto ficou em estado de choque. Amparou a garota que perdeu totalmente a força das pernas.

- Bem... nos veremos novamente em breve garotos... – disse Sasori risonho libertando Naruto. Naruto levantou devagar e olhou para Sasori. Não pensou duas vezes e avançou para ele com um grito de fúria. Sasori se desviou com facilidade, desaparecendo na escuridão.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Respostas as reviews

Marina: Pode ficar feliz, novo cap on! n.n Só não sei quando vai sair os outros O.O' mas prometo tentar não demorar!

Psycho Itachi: Nossa você gosta da Karin? O.O Gomen por ter matado ela assim x.x Que bom que gostou do cap! Nossa até deixei apreensiva? O.õ As vezes até eu fico quando escrevo O.O"

Neko Sombria: Nyah gostou da Karin morrendo né? :) Well pode deixar que a fic continua, obrigada pelos comentários!

Schne Hissi: É sério mesmo que você queria SasoSaku? O.Õ Bem... vou admitir que sou fanática por esse casal, ta uma tentação fazer... x.x Talvez eu faça algumas insinuações... OO Quanto a Sakura ficar viva... :P Tenho que ver já planejei o final da fic... Não posso contar x.x

xD Lil's xD: Também gostou de ver a Karin morrendo né? :) Por que todo mundo gosta dela se ferrando? O.õ Uou mais ela pra listinha, e mais alguns indo também né? Sobre ter mais um traidor... bem creio que não, e sobre a Karin é mais ou menos um parente mesmo! n.n

Nyuu - Lucy: Ier! Leitora nova \o/ Seja bem vinda a fic! n.n E bem transformei sim, se bem que sempre achei que ele era meio psicopata O.O. Quem bom que gostou n.n E sobre os casais, vou tentar, embora admita que escrever um romance nessa fic vai ser... problemático x.x. Sobre SasoSaku... Caramba, to quase fazendo... ao menos umas insinuações OO' Nyah, a tentação de fazer SasoSaku ta forte pra caramba i.i – fanática por SasoSaku – E bem, os outros Akas não estão na fic, mas o negócio das marionetes você vai entender em breve, vou começar a dar algumas explicações sobre tudo! n.n E sobre o Sasuke... Ele vai começar a agonizar em breve! – cara maligna.


	8. A volta de Hinata

Shikamaru caminha segurando fortemente a mão de Temari, ambos segurando as facas com firmeza

_**Não, Naruto não pertence, mas se alguém quiser me dar de presente eu aceito XD**_

Errrr oi pessoal! - foge das pedras, facas envenenadas e afim – antes de tudo... queria pedir desculpas pela demora! i.x Foi mal mesmo gente, mas dessa vez a culpa foi do meu pc mais a escola, eu realmente sinto muito!

O cap ficou pequeno, se fosse escrever mais ia demorar ainda mais! E para desembargo de consciência eu postei assim mesmo!

Realmente mil desculpas pela demora, e o outro pode muito provavelmente demorar! Sinceramente espero que me perdoem! i.x

Ja ne!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 7**

_A Volta de Hinata_

Shikamaru caminha segurando fortemente a mão de Temari, ambos segurando as facas com firmeza. Ofegava e olhava tudo atento.

- Shika... – começou Temari mais ouviu um soluço. Silenciou-se rapidamente, prestando atenção. Ouviram novamente os soluços. Shikamaru avançou rápido pelo corredor

- Gaa... – começou mas sua voz morreu ao contemplar a cena. Temari que vinha logo atrás levou as mãos a boca para sufocar um grito, mas não conteve as lágrimas

Gaara soluçava em profunda dor segurando o corpo esfaqueado de seu irmão, Kankuro, completamente coberto de sangue.

- Kan- Kankuro... – Temari disse sendo aparada por Shikamaru que fechou os olhos em lamento – KANKURO! – berrou extravasando sua dor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai e Ino caminhavam juntos de mãos dadas tentando encontrar os outros para saírem logo daquele lugar. A idéia de sair andando por ai não agradava muito a ambos, mas ou era isso, ou ficarem parados esperando Sasori. Sem dúvida a primeira opção era a melhor.

- Sai-kun... – disse baixinho parando de repente franzindo a testa. Sai a olhou – você ouviu?

Sai ficou em silêncio por uns instantes prestando a atenção. Eram vozes e uma pode ser reconhecida rapidamente

- Naruto... – disse baixinho. Se olharam e rumaram em direção as vozes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As coisas são estranhas e engraçadas. Em um momento sua vida é tão simples, sua única preocupação e a escola, amigos, o seu futuro. Não nos preocupamos com nada, e sempre gastamos nossos tempo pensando coisas triviais. Mas não são todas as pessoas que, de uma hora para outra, possam acabar virando alvo de um assassino sádico. Sasuke estava enfurnados nesse tipo de pensamento, e os murmurava em voz baixa e delirante.

- Sasuke... – Sakura murmurou baixinho abraçando o garoto no seu colo. Não podia fazer nada, sabia disso e isso estava a matando por dentro. Chegou a desejar, por poucos segundos que Sasori aparecesse e a mata-se logo, para logo depois repreender esses pensamentos. Tinha medo que acabassem por virar realidade.

- Sak... Sakura... – Sasuke tremia de dor. Sua voz estava rouca, já havia parado de gritar, pois não tinha sequer forças para tal coisa – vai... lo... logo... – o ar estava lhe faltando, começou a ficar roxo com a asfixia.

- Sasuke... SASUKE! – berrou Sakura ao ver o corpo do garoto tremer e em seguida, não se movimentar mais. Naquele momento Sakura chorou como nunca havia chorado durante toda a sua vida. Em meio aos soluços ouviu uma voz aveludada atrás de si.

- É realmente uma pena não?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dizem que, quando uma pessoa morre, ela vê um túnel branco cheio de luz, e que todas as sensações ruins desaparecem. Uma paz, uma incrível paz toma conta de nossa alma, o que nos faz querer ir direto para aquela luz. Mas não, ela não podia partir ainda. Por dois motivos: Um, não queria ir ainda. E dois, havia duas pessoas impedindo sua passagem.

- O que... O que está aco- acontecendo? – perguntou Hinata perplexa ao encarar as duas mulheres a sua frente.

Ambas estavam vestidas de uma túnica branca, uma tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos negros. Era sem dúvida alguma Karin. A outra tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolates, era idêntica a Tenten, exceto por um detalhe: Tinha a aparência de uma mulher de 28 anos.

- Não há tempo de explicar muito! – disse Karin emburrada – e francamente só eu que tive que sofrer pra morrer!

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Antes que pudesse falar a mulher falou

- Não você não está morta. Na realidade está na passagem entre o mundo dos mortos e dos vivos. – disse calma a fitando. Hinata sentiu algo a puxando para trás como um gancho, lutou contra a sensação, o que foi notado pela mulher – vá ao salão de marionetes e quebre o vidro com a minha marionete. Dentro da marionete, no lugar onde deveria ficar o coração, a um compartimento. Abra-a e lá encontrará respostas! – Hinata sentiu a força aumentar e seus pés saíram do chão - tenha cuidado com as armadilhas! – berrou a mulher.

Karin gritou alto

- TENHAM CUIDADO COM O SA... – Hinata não pode ouvir o resto.

A sensação de paz passou. Assim como o resto. Sentiu que estava sendo abraçada por alguém fortemente e este soluçava.

- O que foi que eu fiz... – murmurava Neji arrasado e chocado. Sai e Ino tentava consolá-lo, já que ele estava prestes a se matar quando chegaram.

- HINATA! – berrava Naruto em dor – HINATA NÃO VÁ!

- Eu... eu não vou... Naruto-kun – disse baixinho Hinata. Todos se assustaram Naruto encarou os olhos perolados da garota. Ao esperou nem mais um minuto e a beijou. Teve que parar quando a menina estremeceu de dor.

- Calma Hinata, nós vamos achar um jeito de sair daqui! – disse Naruto tirando o casaco e rasgando o tecido para tentar estancar o sangramento, mas ao ver não havia mais corte nenhum.

Neji arregalou os olhos assim como os outros e a própria Hinata.

- Mas o que?... – começou Neji. Mas foi cortado por Hinata

- Não dá tempo de explicar – disse se levantando com a ajuda de Naruto – mas eu... acho que sei... como podemos sair daqui...

- Ei! Como você sabe? – perguntou Sai a olhando intrigado

- E o que importa? – disse Naruto sorrindo – suba nas minhas costas Hinata-chan! Nós vamos é sair daqui! – disse com seu antigo sorriso no rosto. Neji e Ino sorriram e a confiança e esperança se instalou em seus corações apavorados. Menos em Sai. Sabia que Sasori não ficaria nada satisfeito se descobrissem algo dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se o coração de uns está cheio de esperança novamente no de Sakura a pouca esperança que tinha havia acabado de ir embora. Amaldiçoou-se em pensamento por ter desejado morrer, não sabia o por que, mas tinha a sensação de que Sasori sabia cada pensamento seu.

Abraçou o corpo imóvel e gelado de Sasuke com mais força, como se isso pudesse aliviar os disparos de seu coração dolorido e assustado.

- Você realmente amava esse garoto não é? – Comentou Sasori avançando para ela.– mas ele sempre desprezou você, e ainda lhe convenceu a vir aqui não é mesmo? - Sakura fechou os olhos e fez de tudo para tentar não ouvi-lo. Não estava muito a fim de ser torturada por ele. Sasori ficou sério e se abaixou tocando em seu ombro, mas para sua surpresa Sakura se virou rapidamente e o socou no lado rosto. Sasori caiu para o lado e Sakura se levantou rapidamente e se afastou, massageando o punho. Seu coração batia furiosamente depressa. Agira por impulso e raiva e se arrependia disso.

Sasori se levantou devagar colocando a mão no lugar onde foi atingido. Não conteve uma breve risada, que enviou grandes arrepios pela coluna de Sakura. Sakura não perdeu mais tempo e desatou a correr mais caiu dolorosamente no chão. Suas pernas estavam imóveis. Trincou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força

"Agora eu morro" pensou apavorada.

- Francamente... não esperava que você tivesse tanta força garota... – ao ouvir isso Sakura sentiu ser puxada para trás, sendo arrastada pelo chão. Se perguntou meio vagamente como ele fazia isso, mais ao sentir a mão dele em se ombro a virando para cima, Sakura achou melhor nem saber o que era – Sakura, Sakura... Por quê você resolveu entrar aqui garotinha? – ironizou Sasori sentando em cima do seu estomago.

Sakura abriu os olhos quando ele fez isso e encarou os olhos castanhos avermelhados de Sasori, e seus olhos se ampliaram de choque quando ele começou a acariciar sua bochecha.

- O que você... O que você está fazendo? – perguntou mais apavorada do que nunca. Sasori sorriu e não respondeu.

Sakura sentiu que seu coração ia pular para fora de sua garganta quando ele se curvou para ela. Sakura sentiu seu rosto ser virado e fechou os olhos com força.

- Apenas – sussurrou lentamente em sua orelha, fazendo Sakura prender sua respiração – avaliando se lhe deixo viver. – Sasori se levantou e lhe deu as costas caminhando para o quarto onde Sasuke estava morto. Sakura não se mexeu, mesmo se quisesse achou que não poderia se mexer, seu corpo estava todo dormente de medo. Sasori parou e disse sem se virar para ela

- Tome cuidado com o que você deseja garotinha. Pode acabar por virar realidade, como seu precioso Sasuke.

Assim que Sasori saiu de vista Sakura se permitiu respirar novamente.

XXXXXXXXX

- Mas... mas o que... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Temari entre os soluços. Gaara não respondeu, nem encarou a irmã. Não tinha coragem de fazê-lo.

Shikamaru suspirou e perguntou em voz baixa

- Foi Sasori, não foi? – Gaara balançou a cabeça e por fim disse em voz baixa e amarga

- Não. Fui eu.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata terminou o relato enquanto caminhavam procurando a bendita sala

- Hinata... – começou Neji hesitante como se achasse que a prima enlouquecera de vez – você tem certeza que tudo não passou de uma alucinação?

Naruto lhe lançou um olhar feroz e Hinata abaixou a cabeça e respondeu

- Não, não a-acho... – Neji abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Ino o cortou:

- Neji, acho que você já devia ter percebido que nós estamos lidando com algo muito estranho! – Neji a encarou e Sai engoliu em seco. Ino completou com amargura – Sakura sonhou que isso aconteceria. Ignorei e olhe como estamos!

Neji se calou e olhou por uma porta. Tinha alguém caído no chão. De cabelos rosas.

- Sakura! – disse avançando para a porta, sendo seguido pelos outros.

XXXXXXXX

Temari ficou branca de vez. Shikamaru agarrou a garota com medo do que lhe pudesse acontecer

- O... o... o quê? – perguntou sem acreditar. Gaara não olhou para a irmã. Encarava a parede a sua frente com os olhos desfocados. Era obvio que estava sofrendo muito.

- Era uma ilusão... ele me fez... pensar que Kankurou – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto – era ele...

Temari ofegou e fez menção de avançar para o irmão, mas Shikamaru a segurou.

- O que... o que aconteceu depois Gaara? - perguntou Shikamaru com a voz tremula. Mas já sabia o que tinha acontecido. E sentia muita pena de Gaara por isso.

- Ai... começamos a lutar... e... eu... ma-matei... – Gaara não pode continuar. Agarrou os cabelos com força e escondeu o rosto caindo no choro novamente. Temari não respondeu ou se mexeu. Estava em estado de choque. Shikamaru suspirou

"Que problemático!" – foi o seu pensamento

XXXXXXXXX

Respondendo as reviews

Psycho Itachi: Yo! Desculpe tê-la matado daquele jeito i.i Foi mal ai... sim também acho isso da Karin, particularmente não tenho nada contra ela o.o E bem como pode ver a Hinata ta vivinha n.n E não se preocupe com aquele negocio de irmão O.O Depois eu reli e vi que tava realmente confuso O.O Como pode ver no cap era uma ilusão... o Sasori fez Gaara pensar que Kankurou era ele e o fez matar o próprio irmão O.O Cruel... e quanto ao SasoSaku sei lá, acho que vai nesse estado que está mesmo, quem quiser ver que é SasoSaku vê, que só acha que ele ta curtindo com a cara dela vê... Na verdade nem eu sei sobre isso -.-' E desculpa pela demora! Ja ne! \o

Neko Sombria: Nyah, desculpe pela demora T.T Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, e mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora! ó.ò Espero que goste desse Ja ne! \o

Nyuu - Lucy: Puxa! O.O fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto assim da fic! Me sinto honrada com isso! n.n Muito obrigada mesmo por ta recomendando a fic, valeu mesmo! E... bem como pode ver a Hinata não morreu – sorrisão sem graça – E realmente o Sasori-sama ta um verdadeiro aniquilador! Se bem que eu acho que ele é mais Chuke, só que mais kawaii e educado :P E quanto ao que vai acontecer com a Sakura é segredo! E quanto ao SasoSaku eu não sei, acho que as coisas vão ficar como estão mesmo .. E claro que eu li tudo! XD Eu adoro as suas reviews! Ja ne e desculpe a demora! \o

Demetria Blackwell: É o pessoal realmente gosta de ver a Karin morrer! O.O Puxa... e quanto ao SasoSaku acho que vai apenas nisso que está mesmo .. Bem ja ne e desculpa a demora! \o

Schne Hissi: DESCULPA! Desculpa pela demora i.i e bem quanto ao SasoSaku acho que vai ficar como está mesmo .. e bem no outro cap, foi o Neji quem acertou a Hinata, mas ela não morreu O.O Ja ne e desculpa pela demora \o

xD Lil's xD: Nyah desculpa a demora! i.i E bem a Hinata só se machucou mesmo O.O Mas a Karin se oi mesmo e agora temos mais um pra listinha n.n Ja ne e desculpa pela demora i.i \o

Eitir: Salva o Sasori – desculpa, mas preciso do meu serial killer vivo u.u

Sasori: ¬¬

E bem foi mal ai... mas a Hinata não morreu \o/ E eu sei que foi maldade o.o desculpe! E puxa pegou você de surpresa O.o e bem não tem de que! Ja ne e desculpa pela demora! \o

Luu-saan: Yo! Vaelu por estar lendo e que bom que está gostando n.n E bem esse cap foi confuso mesmo x.x Mas esse cap aqui explica melhor o outro (pelo menos eu acho que sim x.x) Bem ja ne e desculpa pela demora! \o


	9. O arrependimento de Sai

- SAKURA

Naruto não me pertence, mas duvido que vocês não saibam disso u.u

Sim pessoal, isso é uma atualização. Sei que parece ilusão mais não é :) Espero que gostem do novo cap! \o

**Capitulo 8**

_Suspeitas de um traidor_

_O arrependimento de Sai._

- SAKURA! SAKURA! – berrava Neji sacudindo a garota. Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados e completamente imóvel, parecia estar congelada viva.

- Droga! Mas o que mil diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Ino desesperada se abaixando ao lado da amiga para tentar acordá-la.

- Sakura-chan... – começou Naruto triste, mas foi cortado quando Sakura se levantou rapidamente.

Sakura agarrou os cabelos com força, as palavras de Sasori martelava em sua cabeça. Fora sua culpa. Sua culpa de Sasuke estar morto. Sentia-se um lixo, afinal fora sua culpa. Que tipo de pessoa mandava a outra morre quando se pode ser assassinado a qualquer instante?

- Sakura olha pra mim! – disse Ino com firmeza. Sakura relutante ergueu a cabeça – Sakura vamos sair daqui está bem? Não precisa dizer nada! Só nos acompanhe! – Sakura concordou com a cabeça e Neji a ajudou a se levantar.

- Vamos embora! – disse Naruto com firmeza para procura novamente a maldita sala. Sai olhava tudo a distancia. Sentia-se mal. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter morrido. O estado de Sakura o fez se sentir algo pior do que um lixo.

Neji segurou Sakura com firmeza e voltaram ao corredor, estava tudo silencioso. Sakura se recuperou e falou baixinho

- Sasuke... se foi... – Neji olhou com pena dela e sentiu a amargura novamente. Quanto mais teriam que sofrer?

- O que... aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Sakura olhando para os amigos cada vez mais deprimidos.

- Longa história Sakura – comentou Sai sério.

Hinata lançou um olhar estranho a Sakura. O que Karin gritara mesmo? Cuidado com... quem? Tomando coragem Hinata perguntou:

- Sakura-san... o que... o que aconteceu? – Os outros olharam para ela. Sakura também mordendo o lábio. Suspirou e começou a narrar o que acontecera. Mal sabia que sua história podia ser mal interpretada.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Gaara você... – Temari avançou para o irmão que se encolhera contra a parede Shikamaru não a segurou sabia que era melhor ela lidar com isso. Gaara sabia que Temari o espancaria e na verdade até gostaria que ela fizesse isso. Se sentia péssimo. Temari se abaixou ao seu lado. Gaara tentou fugir de seu olhar mas não conseguiu. Se encararam nos olhos, e Gaara esperou o soco que nunca veio. Ao contrário, veio um abraço. Gaara o retribuiu e ambos começaram a chorar baixinho.

- Vamos fazer ele pagar por isso! – disse Temari baixinho. Gaara a olhou. E concordou se levantando segurando a adaga com força. Shika os olhou assustados e suspirou e comentou:

- Mas antes... vamos ver se achamos algo sobre ele. Acredito que devemos ir ver aquele quadro novamente, assim como a marionete.

Temari o olhou fria, mas intrigada. Gaara fez um gesto para Shika continuar.

- Mas acho que devemos ir ver a marionete primeiro. Tem algo ali que ele está protegendo.

- Como assim? Por quê lá? – perguntou Gaara. Shikamaru esfregou o pescoço e continuou:

- Porque toda vez que alguém entrou lá foi atacado. Logo lá tem algo que no mínimo o compromete.

Temari olhou para o namorado e sorriu fracamente.

- Então vamos lá. – deu uma ultima olhada no corpo de Kankurou e juntos saíram dali. Agora a caça virara o caçador. Mas daria certo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori olhou sua nova marionete. Estava como sempre perfeita. Agora só faltavam quatro pessoas para servirem de sacrifício e muito em breve poderia sair dali. Sorrindo feliz com o seu pensamento abandonou o quarto. Então... quem seria o próximo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ELE O QUÊ? – berrou Naruto olhando Sakura de olhos arregalados. Não era o único. Todos a olhavam torto. Sakura engoliu em seco com a sensação de que seus amigos a estavam a acusando de algo. Encolheu os ombros desanimada e disse:

- ah! Bem... deixa pra lá... – Hinata a olhou atentamente.

" Será que... Será que a Sakura está trabalhando com ele?"

- Hinata... – começou Sai com um plano em mente – o que foi que a Karin disse a você?

- Disse para... – abaixou a cabeça sem graça – para ter... cuidado com alguém... tem um... traidor aqui.

Sakura a olhou sem entender. Ino suspirou e contou a história. Ao fim arregalou os olhos, e suspirou cansada e desanimada. Quanto mais teriam que agüentar?

XXXXXXXX

Passos. Apenas passos e batidas de corações. Todos ali estavam tão silenciosos que era possível ouvir a batida do coração do outro. Shikamaru suspirou e encarou a sala com a marionete. Finalmente a encontraram. O que iriam exatamente fazer ali nenhum deles sabia. Então...

- Tem alguém vindo... – comentou Gaara tenso. Olhou para Temari e viu que ela estava assustada. Mas sua expressão mudou para alívio quando viu quem eram.

- Temari! Gaara! Shika! – disse Naruto aliviado – o que aconteceu? vocês estão... – parou bruscamente ao ver a expressão deles. Naruto sentiu a boca secar assim como os outros.

- Ele... pegou Kankurou também? – perguntou Sai baixinho. Shikamaru suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça. Mais um se foi.

Naruto, que estava com a cabeça baixa levantou bruscamente com um brilho de fúria no olhar.

- Vamos ver essa droga de marionete logo. Eu quero tirar vocês daqui.

Hinata o abraçou forte e os outros o olharam com simpatia. Pobre Naruto, tudo o que queria era comemorar seu aniversário com seus amigos. Shikamaru suspirou e disse seco:

- Então vocês também perceberam... bem agora... essa sala tem duas entradas e somos nove. Duas pessoas vão ter que vigiar cada entrada os outros cuidam da marionete.

Ino engoliu em seco. Todos olharam Shikamaru assustados. Mas como ninguém se pronunciou o rapaz continuou:

- Bem, eu sei que isso é problemático, mas se os vigias virem alguma coisa entrem correndo e logo sairemos rápido. Agora que estamos juntos se ele encontrar um de nós encontra os outros também.

- Nem pensar! – disse Neji – E se ele nos ver primeiro? – Shikamaru o olhou e disse secamente e irritado:

- Tem alguma idéia melhor? Acha o que? que se ficarmos juntos teremos mais chance de sobreviver?

Neji ia revidar, mas Sakura o calou com o olhar. Calmamente se sentou na porta e apoiou a cabeça na parede e com um suspiro disse:

- Certo, boa sorte pra vocês. – disse com a voz pastosa de cansaço. Só agora se dera conta do quanto estava cansada. Naruto a olhou triste, Sai a olhou por uns instantes e se deu conta de que seu estomago estava embrulhado. Por que eles?

- Ótimo. – disse Gaara sem emoção – eu fico também. Temari olhou o irmão

- Boa sorte. Eu guardo a outra entrada. – Shikamaru a olhou bem e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu também – disse Neji sem emoção. Todos se olharam bem. Talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que se veriam. Nesse ritmo, quem seria o próximo? Naruto ergueu a cabeça e tomando uma grande quantidade de ar entrou na sala.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasori caminhava calmamente. Pelos corredores observando tudo com calma. Em breve sairia dali. Riu baixinho. Apenas mais quatro pessoas. Talvez deixa-se os que restassem vivos. Afinal as coisas estavam muito interessantes. Mas... por onde andava seus sacrifícios?

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata arquejava olhando a marionete, seu coração batia aceleradamente depressa. Sai junto de Shika chutaram o vidro. O que não esperavam é que fizessem tanto barulho. Naruto engoliu em seco. Se olharam assustados. Isso não era nada bom

- No coração, no coração tem alguma coisa! – disse Hinata se curvando para a marionete – cuidado, lembro de algo sobre armadilhas...

"agora é que ela avisa" – pensou Shikamaru sentindo a boca seca. Enrolou a camisa que usava na mão e começou a estudar a marionete.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasori arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o som do vidro se quebrar. A expressão surpresa mudou para fúria. Não podia deixar que descobrissem o selamento. Rapidamente rumou para o salão das marionetes.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o ruído. Foi mais alto do que deveria. Olhou para Gaara que estava estático com o som. Se encararam.

- Cacete! – disse com raiva tirando a faca do cinto.

XXXXXXXX

Neji olhou para Temari ambos assustados com o som.

- Isso não é bom! – disse assustada.

XXXXXXXX

- Shikamaru! Anda logo! – disse Naruto assustado olhando o amigo

- Não dá! Minha mão ta presa! Ahhh! MERDA! – gritou ao sentir a pressão em torno da sua mão apertar. Naruto avançou e conseguiu com a ajuda de Ino, soltar a mão de Shikamaru. A mão dele sangrava mas segurava uma pergaminho de aparência extremamente antiga.

- Acho que conseguimos. – disse Sai suando frio

XXXXXXXXX

Um vento gélido passou por Sakura e Gaara. Sakura começou a recuar. Gaara a olhou de olhos arregalados

- CORRE! – gritou, recuando contra a sua vontade.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura viu os amigos e quase como um foguete todos correram para a saída. Temari os viu vindo e saiu da frente e desatou a correr sendo seguida por Neji.

- Neji! Pega! – gritou Shikamaru jogando o pergaminho em Neji. Todos corriam o mais rápido que podiam. Temari suava frio e acabou por ouvir um barulho de algo caindo. Shikamaru estava estatelado no chão.

- SHIKAMARU! LEVANTE-SE! É ELE! – gritou Temari voltando para ajudá-lo. Shikamaru tentava, mas são conseguia se mexer. Percebeu que Temari lutava para soltá-lo.

- Temari! Foge! Corra ou ele vai matar você! – gritou Shikamaru se descontrolando. Podia sentir lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto tomado de desespero.

- NÃO! – gritou Temari ainda tentando solta seu namorado. Olhou para os lados mas nenhum sinal de seus amigos – merda...

- Ora, ora... – disse uma voz suave. Temari se arrepiou de medo. Segurou a faca com força - por que simplesmente não ouviu seu namorado? - Temari reuniu cada grama de coragem que tinha e se levantou o encarando com fúria. Shikamaru conseguiu recuperar os movimentos e se levantou rápido sacando a faca também. Sasori os encarou e suspirou irritado – se insistem tanto em morrer... – sacou a espada – não se preocupem. Isso será rápido.

- Não tenha tanta certeza – disse Temari com raiva, avançando para Sasori. Sasori bloqueou seu ataque.

- Inútil! – disse ao se defender de outro ataque desta vez vindo de Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara parou derrapando o que chamou a atenção dos outros. Olhou para os lados e sentiu a boca secar mais ainda, se isso era possível.

- Cadê a minha irmã?

- A droga! – berrou Naruto

XXXXXXXXX

Sangue. Gotas e mais gotas de sangue pingava no chão. Shikamaru olhava a cena de olhos arregalados. Temari também. Isso não era, não podia ser verdade. Sasori estava com os olhos arregalados e olhava para onde a faca estava encravada no seu corpo. Temari recuou assustada, assim como Shikamaru. Suspirando Sasori retirou a faca que estava cravada no seu estomago e olhou para as figuras apavoradas na sua frente:

- Eu disse que era inútil – disse com um leve sorriso no rosto. Temari estava sem voz. Assim como Shikamaru. Isso na podia ser real – agora... – com um gesto rápido, Shikamaru estava no chão caído, batera com a cabeça e ficara meio tonto. Foi então que ouviu um grito de uma mulher.

XXXXXXXXX

Bem pessoal finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, o cap saiu! \o/ - jogando confete para o alto

Sei que demorei, e peço desculpas por isso, estava sem pc n.n'

Espero que tenham gostado do cap!

Agradeço do fundo do coração a todos que mandaram reviwes!

Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal!

Ja ne!


	10. A Suspeita de Sakura

- Temari

_**Não Naruto não me pertence, e eu ainda não sei por que ainda digo isso a vocês.**_

Cap fresquinho pessoal, sei que esse demorou. Mas putz alguém ai já fez um livro de pano? Se não, acreditem, não queiram fazer.

Espero que gostem! Agradeço à Parulla Akatsuki, lúcia almeida Martins, Schne Hissi, Miko Nina Chan, pelas reviews!

Espero que gostem deste cap!

**Capítulo 9**

_A Suspeita de Sakura_

- Temari... – murmurou Gaara baixinho – meu Deus... minha irmã não! – disse se desesperando tentando voltar. Sai o deteve – ME SOLTE! – gritou Gaara com raiva. Sai o empurrou de volta, os olhos negros com um forte brilho de tristeza. Gaara o olhou a face se contorcendo lentamente de raiva. Os demais apenas observavam a cena em silêncio.

- Gaara... – começou Sai – é tarde de mais... – completou sentindo o estomago se embrulhar. Gaara o olhou. Novas lágrimas se formaram no canto dos seus olhos

- NÃO! – gritou Gaara e correu para onde tinham saído. Os demais se entreolharam; Suspirando Naruto foi atrás do amigo. Os demais se sentaram no chão arrasados. Mais lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos de Ino. Sai a abraçou forte, tentando consolá-la. Sakura observou a cena. Pelo visto todos estavam se acertando. Pena que era tarde de mais para isso, pensou com amargura.

XXXXXXXX

Shikamaru olhou a cena estático. Estava sem reação. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, lágrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto. Temari o encarava chorando também. Um filete de sangue escorria pelo seus lábios. Lentamente seus olhos começaram a ficar vidrados e a se fecharem. Uma ultima palavra escapou de seus lábios antes da morte a levar

- Shikamaru...

Shikamaru...

Shikamaru...

Shikamaru...

- TEMARI! – berrou Shikamaru em dor. Se deixou ficar deitado no chão chorando como nunca chorara na vida. Cada pedaço de seu corpo doía. Seu coração, parecia ter sido arrancado. Sasori apenas o olhava sem emoção. Deixou Temari no chão e foi em direção ao salão.

- Eu não vou matar você. Pelo menos não agora. – disse Sasori sério se afastando de Shikamaru que ainda chorava no chão. Uma onda de puro ódio tomou conta de Shikamaru. Ainda deitado no chão Shikamaru se pronunciou:

- Mesmo que custe a minha vida... EU JURO QUE VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! – Sasori o fitou, um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios

- Vou adorar vê-lo tentar. – disse sumindo na escuridão.

Shikamaru se encheu de ódio. Esse maldito ainda ousava debochar dele mesmo diante de tanto sofrimento? Custe o custasse ele ia matá-lo. Isso não era uma promessa. Era um juramento. Com muito esforço conseguiu se levantar e caminhou até Temari. Mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e a abraçou com força. Seu corpo outrora tão quente estava gelado e sem vida. Por Deus, por que eles?

- SHIKAMARU! – uma voz gritou ao longe. Shikamaru ergueu os olhos e viu Gaara. Não demorou muito e Gaara caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando furiosamente. Naruto o alcançou e ficou mudo ao ver a cena. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto.

Mas um havia os deixado. Agora só faltava descobrir quem era o próximo.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura passara os últimos dez minutos olhando os sapatos. Reparou que estavam sujos de sangue. Estava dolorida, cansada, para não falar de nauseada e apavorada. Mas estranhamente não era o havia acontecido é que a deixava incomodada. Não. Não foi quase ter morrido ou ter visto vários de seus amigos mortos. O que mais lhe incomodava no momento era o fato de todos estarem evitando o seu olhar. Uma ou duas vezes surpreendera o olhar de Hinata e de Sai sobre si. Pareciam desconfiados. Até Neji, parecia esta evitando-a. E isso é que mais a fazia se sentir mal. Seus amigos estariam, por um acaso, pensando que ela estava junto com Sasori? Não... eles nunca...? Seria isso? Eles realmente pensavam que ela estava os traindo? Não, não podia ser...

Antes que o pânico toma-se conta de Sakura, ouviram passos e todos se assustaram mas logo viram que era Naruto, Gaara vinha logo atrás, branco como papel, os arregalados e vidrados. Shikamaru vinha logo atrás deles, de olhos fechados carregando o corpo de Temari. Ino começou a chorar e abraçou Sai. Sakura abaixou os olhos. Neji imediatamente avançou para Gaara e o abraçou. Virou para os restantes e anunciou

- Andei dando uma olhada nisso aqui. Precisamos discutir sobre isso, mas vamos sair daqui. – os demais o olharam sem emoção. Com esforço e tristeza o grupo avançou pelo corredor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori observou a marionete estatelada no chão. A analisava cuidadosamente, afinal esta era uma peça importante da sua coleção. Poderia ter matado os outros, mas antes tinha que vê-la. Afinal era a sua esposa.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Sakura, você pode ficar de guarda? – perguntou Neji. Naruto e Gaara os encararam com surpresa, embora Ino, Sai e Hinata não parecessem surpresos.

- Certo – disse simplesmente. Mas o olhar que eles lhe lançavam... – só que... por que eu? – questionou tentando parecer displicente sem o menor sucesso.

- Você escapou do Sasori duas vezes Sakura. – disse Sai com um de seus sorrisos falsos – coisas que acontecem duas vezes acontecem uma terceira vez.

Naruto abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas achou melhor deixar para lá. Suspirando entregou a adaga a Sakura e entrou na sala com os outros.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasori olhou a marionete. Parecia estar em perfeita ordem. Pelo visto a quebra do vidro fora acidental. Logo percebeu que havia algo de estranho. As roupas estavam amarrotadas. Estariam procurando algo?

- Crianças... – murmurou com raiva. Mas um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Crianças poderiam ser irritantes. Porém não podia negar o fato de que as crianças ali presentes eram muito interessantes. Principalmente uma jovem menina de cabelos rosas.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura sentia os orelhas queimarem, e os seu estomago se contrair. Não sabia o por que, mas sentia-se cada vez pior. Estava quase entrando em pânico. Se deixou cair no chão e respirou fundo. Sentia a cabeça doer. Droga o que mais faltava acontecer?

XXXXXXXXX

Neji os encarou. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Sei como podemos sair. Mas só tem um jeito: temos que trancá-lo de volta; Nesse tempo em que ele estiver trancado, as portas poderão ser abertas. Aqui no papel – disse mostrando o pergaminho que logo foi tomado por Gaara que começou a ler – explica como fazer para trancá-lo. E também tem... – Neji engoliu em seco - um pouco da história dele. E acreditem... ele não é humano.

Todos ficaram ali em silencio.

- Ai meu Deus... – disse Hinata abraçando com força Naruto.

- Então é isso – disse Gaara. Só temos que trancá-lo de volta.

- Mas tem um porém – disse Neji tomando o pergaminho de Gaara que estava lendo o pergaminho – alguém vai ter que ficar no quarto trancado com ele.

Um forte silencio se apoderou de todos. Se entreolharam assustados. Alguém teia que ficar. Mas quem cometeria tal loucura?

- Nem pensar – disse Naruto com raiva.

- Não tem outro jeito Naruto... – começou Neji

- Mas...

- Foi assim que o trancaram da ultima vez, e é esse o único jeito! – gritou Shikamaru com raiva. Ainda estava abraçando o corpo de Temari – Não tem como ele morrer! – disse com a voz fraca.

- Acho... – começou Ino – que temos um traidor no nosso meio – disse com cada vez mais cautela - também acho – disse em um tom mais baixo – que deveríamos pegá-lo e trancá-lo.

Sai sentiu o estomago se revirar. Nem pensar. Não podia ficar. Não agora que tinha Ino.

- Mas como vamos saber quem é ele? – questionou Naruto intrigado. Os outros olharam para ele com um misto de pena e irritação.

- N-Naruto – começou Hinata com medo – ach-achamos que é... a... – não conseguiu completar. Mas Ino lhe poupou o favor

- A Sakura-chan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura estava com a cabeça apoiada na parede. Inconscientemente acariciava o rosto pensativa. Conseguiu ouvir Naruto gritando, pelo visto tinham descoberto algo que não o agradava nada. Suspirou fechando os olhos. Por que ninguém deu ouvidos a ela? Sempre fora chata quando criança, aliais chata não, odiavel. Sabia disso. E tentara mudar, e estava conseguindo. Deixara de aquela menina chata e irritante, que só tinha olhos para Sasuke, e ignorava os outros. Mas mesmo assim seus amigos ainda pareciam pensar que ela era a mesma menina de dois anos atrás. E para melhorar a sua situação eles estavam desconfiados dela.

- Droga – murmurou baixinho. Por que Sasori estava deixando ela ficar viva? Isso não fazia sentido. Talvez fosse isso que ele estava tentando fazer: que seus amigos achassem que ela estava os traindo.

Abriu os olhos verdes, completamente frustrada e se deu conta de que tinha alguém parado na frente dela. Não precisou erguer os olhos para saber quem era. Nenhum de seus amigos estava usando calças negras.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto os olhou sem acreditar com a boca aberta e a testa franzida. Parecia esta tentando dizer algo mas a voz não saia. Gaara também os encarava surpreso. Até Shikamaru pareceu surpreso.

- A Sakura? – deixou escapar Gaara. Estava com a voz fraca. Naruto começou a sentir raiva e estava prestes a começar a gritar mas mais uma vez a sua voz não saiu. Abriu a boca novamente e disse furioso:

- A Sakura. Nunca. Iría. Nos. Trair.

- N-Naruto... – começou Hinata

- Até você Hinata! – disse Naruto tremendo de raiva e decepção – até você... pensei que vocês eram amigas! E amigos confiam um nos outros!

Hinata abaixou a cabeça entristecida. Neji se irritou:

- Não fale assim com a minha prima!

- Acalme-se! – disse Sai segurando Neji que avançara bruscamente para Naruto.

- VAI ME BATER NEJI? – gritou Naruto. Hinata o segurou ao ver ele saltar em direção a Neji.

- ACALMEM-SE – gritou Shikamaru. Todos o olharam surpreso. Shikamaru respirou várias vezes para se acalmar. Olhou um a um e disse por fim:

- Não acredito que Sakura esteja trabalhando com ele. Temos que averiguar. Não podemos sacrificar ninguém. Se for preciso – sua expressão se tornou sombria – se for preciso eu fico. Quero acabar com esse maldito nem que custe a minha vida.

Ninguém disse mais nada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ficou parada olhando sem fazer nada. Não podia fazer nada. Aliais, não conseguia fazer nada. Seu único consolo era que nada mais podia acontecer. Observou a figura a sua frente se agachar para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. Fechou os olhos e apenas ficou ali esperando.

- Não vai correr? – perguntou Sasori suavemente – Gritar para seus amigos fugirem?

Sakura não respondeu. Mas perguntou com a voz cansada:

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Sasori sorriu e tocou no seu rosto. Sakura abriu os olhos imediatamente e tentou se afastar, o coração batendo furiosamente depressa, mas Sasori a segurou pelos ombros, ficando terrivelmente próximo. Sakura começou a tremer. Ainda sorrindo Sasori respondeu:

- Bem melhor assim. E acredite menina não é nada contra vocês. Mas preciso de vocês para sair daqui – seu rosto começou a se aproximar e mais uma vez Sakura tentou se soltar mas ele continuou a segurá-la com firmeza – não se preocupe, não vou machucar você... ainda – nessa altura Sakura estava tão imprensada contra a parede que achou que esta cederia - o que eu quero saber é o que vocês estavam fazendo no salão? O que procuravam?

Sakura engoliu em seco. Enquanto pensava desesperada no que responder ouviu Naruto gritar com Neji. Sasori olhou para a porta e riu baixinho

- Discórdia entre amigos? – perguntou visivelmente se divertindo. Suspirou e encarou Sakura – e então menina vai falar – ele a puxou para si fazendo Sakura arquejar em surpresa e a tremer mais – ou vou ter que forçá-la a dizer?

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Mas... não ela não diria. Não ia trair seus amigos nunca. Sentiu as mãos de Sasori apertarem seus braços com mais força

- Não vai dizer? – perguntou mansamente. Sakura sentiu a respiração dele sobre seu rosto. Maldição. O que ele ia fazer? Fechou os olhos com força. Sentiu uma das mãos dele soltar seu braço e segurar seu pescoço e o sentiu apertar de leve, não tanto para sufocá-la – tem certeza? – apesar de estar com os olhos fechados tinha certeza de ele estava sorrindo – se é assim... – Sakura esperou ele começar a apertar e até mesmo quebrar seu pescoço. Mas não que ele a solta-se. Abriu os olhos quando ele fez e isso o observou levantar e se afastar dela. Estava realmente sério, mas logo sorriu.

- Sua lealdade é realmente impressionante. Vou simplesmente amar ver você quebrar no final quando for a ultima a ficar vida – seu olhos tinham um brilho muito estranho. Sakura se levantou imediatamente e se afastou o máximo que podia dele – e então... – sorrindo de um modo estranho deu as costas a Sakura e se afastou - você será minha. – completou em sussurro baixo para que Sakura não o ouvisse.

XXXXXXXXX


	11. O passado de Sasori

_**Antes de mais nada Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Kishimoto, cujo qual eu pretendo mandar o Sasori atrás no momento.**_

Oi pessoal! Eu realmente, sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo o que fiz. Quase meio ano desde a ultima vez que fiz a fan fic. Eu realmente sinto muito mesmo. Espero que possam me perdoa. Podia colocar 101 empecilhos aqui mas nada disso justificaria a demora. Espero sinceramente que continuem acompanhando a fic.

Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários de Schne Hissi, Miko Nina Chan, utatsuki, Gigi-chan, Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy, barbara stein espero que não tenham desistido de mim!

Bem espero que gostem do capitulo! n.n

No mais ja ne! \o

_**Capitulo 10**_

_O Passado de Sasori_

Sakura ficou imprensada contra a parede, sentindo seu coração bater furiosamente depressa e observando Sasori se afastar. Tinha a impressão de que sua mente estava paralisada, assim como o seu corpo. Não conseguia entender nada, nada mesmo. Essa era a terceira vez que se encontrava com Sasori e a terceira em que escapava com vida. _Por que ele estava deixando-a viver?_ Não conseguia entender. E ele disse algo. Algo que embora não tenha entendido fazia sua alma chorar de desespero. Não sabia como sabia, mas sabia que o que estava acontecendo ali era algo além da sua compreensão. A porta ao seu lado abriu rapidamente e Sakura se levantou em um salto. Deu de cara com Hinata que a olhou sinceramente preocupada.

- A-aconteceu algo? – perguntou ao ver o estado de Sakura. Neji estava logo atrás de cara fechada e a olhou desconfiado.

- Não, apenas... cochilei por um minuto e não tive bons sonhos... – Sakura sentia a boca mais seca do que antes. Se estavam desconfiando dela, ela é quem não ia dar motivos para alimentar essa desconfiança.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Neji sério – mas vamos para outro lugar, não é bom ficarmos parados.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori carregava a marionete para seu antigo quarto. A deitou na cama e começou a analisá-la. Ficara tanto tempo preso que nem se dera conta de como suas preciosidades estavam. Havia muito que reparar ali, afinal essa marionete era especial. Sua primeira vítima: Sua esposa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- O quê? – Sakura deixou escapar ao ouvir o que Neji disse. Este a encarou sério.

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu Sakura. – disse Neji. Mas Sakura não era a única que parecia chocada – ele matou a própria esposa.

- E para quê? – perguntou Sakura hesitante

- Para se tornar imortal. – todos ali olharam Neji intrigados e assustados – ouçam, não sei a data ao certo, mas aqui está um resumo feito por alguém que conheceu a história dele. Não até que ponto é verdade ou não, mas em...

- Desembucha logo. – cortou Naruto sério. Neji o olhou com raiva, o que foi notado por Sakura.

- Bem aqui diz que ele fez um pacto com algum deus do mal e para conseguir a imortalidade ele tinha que matar a pessoa que ele mais amava. E foi isso o que ele fez. – disse Neji aparentando não acreditar em nada do que disse. Hinata sufocou um grito e Shikamaru fechou os olhos.

- Então é isso. – disse Shikamaru sério. Ninguém entendeu nada – ouçam as coisas estão fazendo sentido para mim. Neji você poderia me deixar ler esse pergaminho?

Neji entregou o pergaminho a Shikamaru que começou a lê-lo imediatamente. Gaara que estivera muito quieto até então se dirigiu a Sakura

- Sakura posso falar com você por um minuto por favor? – Sakura foi pega de surpresa mas concordou. Ino a olhou de um modo estranho. Naruto também se adiantou.

- Vamos conversar lá fora – disse lançando um olhar raivoso aos outros. Sakura os acompanhou um pouco assustada.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – exclamou Neji zangado. Mas Hinata o cortou

- Neji... deixa, por favor deixa... – pediu olhando para Naruto. Este a olhou cansado e um pouco feliz. Pelo visto Hinata estava mudando de opinião.

- Vamos Sakura – disse Gaara a puxando.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Sakura-chan... você por um acaso... bem nós fizemos algo que... – Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Sakura apenas o olhava sem entender exatamente o que ele queria lhe dizer, mas já tinha uma boa idéia do que se tratava.

- Sakura – cortou Gaara – vou direto ao ponto: temos um espião em nosso meio – Sakura arregalou os olhos. Sabia exatamente aonde chegar. Abaixou os olhos se sentindo completamente infeliz. Gaara ficou em silêncio assim como Naruto

- Até você... até vocês... acham que eu os trairia? – perguntou Sakura sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto

- Sakura-chan... eu nunca... – Naruto disse a olhando. Sakura o olhou nos fundos olhos. Ambos olhos demonstravam uma profunda tristeza e Sakura ao olhar os de Gaara viu a mesma coisa. Uma agonia, uma infelicidade e no meio de tanta dor havia li a confiança. Sakura sorriu triste.

- Então... vocês não acham que fui eu? – perguntou sentido um pouquinho menos infeliz

- Claro que sim Sakura-chan!– disse Naruto com um leve sorriso. Gaara concordou com a cabeça. Sakura não agüentando mais abraçou com força os dois. Mesmo quando a maioria a olhara com desconfiança, ainda tinha pessoas que acreditavam nela. Sakura tinha certeza de que estava recebendo mais do que merecia. Ao se separarem Gaara a olhou sério e perguntou:

- Sakura, o que foram essas marcas em seu pescoço? – Sakura tocou em seu pescoço e olhou para os amigos. Eles acreditavam nela. Por quê não confiar também neles? Com esse pensamento em mente narrou o seu breve encontro com Sasori.

XXXXXXXXX

- Muito bem, já consegui entender – disse Shikamaru olhando para os outros. Ino que estava no colo de Sai a olhou esperançosa.

- Ótimo – disse Neji indiferente – Hinata chame os três lá fora sim?

Hinata quando abriu a porta e olhou os três que se calaram bruscamente. Hinata olhou Sakura e viu os olhos da rosada se encherem de tristeza. Abaixou a cabeça completamente envergonhada.

- E-entrem por favor... pr-precisamos c-conver-conversar... – sua gagueira estava pior do que nunca. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e encontrou os olhos azuis de seu amado. Mais calma deu passagem para os três passarem, fechando a porta.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Há muitos anos atrás, um jovem casal recém casado se mudou para esta casa" – Começou Shikamaru – "Supõe-se que a mulher estava grávida e seus pais não aceitaram a união, pois não gostavam nada do rapaz, um jovem e talentoso artista. Pereceriam uma vida isolada por isto compraram uma casa no meio do nada. O homem porém, tinha uma estranha obsessão por uma coisa que grandes obras de artes tinham: imortalidade..."

"Sabe-se, que este homem, então, completamente obcecado procurou uma seita que dia ter o segredo da imortalidade, e a encontrou. Ele conversou o Diabo em pessoa e conseguiu a sua tão estimada imortalidade mas com um custo: ele deveria lhe dar a vida da pessoa que mais amava, sua esposa. Mas ora ela estava perto de ter um bebê, podia facilmente matá-la após o parto... e foi isso o que fez. Ele transformou a sua esposa ainda viva em uma marionete, assim que o bebê nasceu"

"Mas ninguém pode simplesmente desaparecer e ninguém notar. E sua avó assim o fez. Notou que coisas estranhas acercavam o seu neto e tentou descobrir e o fez. A esta altura muitas pessoas já foram feitas de vítimas. Quando sua avó descobriu avisou a policia. Mas nem um policial voltou"

"Então sua avó vendo as coisas resolveu visitar o seu neto, junto com a irmã de Sasori. Sim ele tinha uma irmã não de sangue, mas tinha. Esta mulher logo sentiu algo de estranho em torno dele e o desafiou de frente. Foi o seu fim. Sua avó escapou por pouco com o seu bisneto mas não antes de descobrir o que seu neto tinha feito"

"A irmã da mulher de Sasori, sabendo da morte da irmã, logo descobriu que estranhos desaparecimentos ocorriam na cidade. Um dia enquanto ia caminhando pela vítima, foi salve de um seqüestro por uma estranha mulher. A avó descobriu que estava na cidade e logo foi procurá-la. E no decorrer do encontro foram abordadas pela mesma mulher que as salvou. A estranha mulher porém, dizia vir de uma linhagem de exorcistas e caçadores de monstros. E então devido aos fatos, todos os pontos se encaixaram. As três resolveram agir."

"Ao que se sabe, conseguiram pegar Sasori em seu quarto, enquanto estava trabalhando. Uma delas ficou no quarto como sacrifício. Uma delas realizou o selamento. E a outra conseguiu sair da mansão, mas antes, a pedido da irmã da primeira vítima, escreveu este pergaminho e o colocou na marionete."

- E está, meus caros amigos, e a história de Sasori – completou Shikamaru encarando os outros.

Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados e chorava, assim como Ino. Sakura estava com a boca aberta em uma espécie de grito silencioso. Os demais pareciam em estado.

- Mas... isso... isso é... – Ino parecia não conseguir falar – nós vamos morrer aqui?

- Então é isso. – começou Naruto cabisbaixo – não se preocupe Ino-chan – levantou o rosto sério – se há uma chance de sairmos daqui, vamos nos agarrar a ela. Vamos todos sair daqui! – disse com o velho brilho no olhar – isso... é uma promessa.

Seus amigos retribuíram seu olhar sem muita esperança. Mas mesmo pouca havia ainda um vestígio ali.

- Como você soube disso tudo Shikamaru? – perguntou Sai de repente. Shikamaru o olhou com um leve sorriso zombeiro nos lábios – o que você acha? – Sai arregalou os olhos, assim como Sakura.

Sakura sentiu algo de estranho. Algo naquele sorriso.

- Nem pensar – murmurou baixinho. O olhou por um tempo. Ele estava muito estranho e resolveu arriscar – Shikamaru... posso dar uma olhada nesses pergaminhos?

Shikamaru a olhou preguiçosamente e lhe atirou o pergaminho. Havia um brilho muito estranho em seu olhar.

Sakura olhou para o pergaminho e o que viu confirmou sua suspeita. Olhou para Neji que parecia desconfiado também.

- E tem mais... acho que sei por que ele matou Tenten e Karin logo. Acho que é bem provável que Tenten é descendente da irmã da esposa dele e que Karin pode ser descendente dele... – disse caminhando dando as costas a eles. Havia algo de estranho no seu andar também. Sakura olhou para Sai que franzia a testa se olharam por um tempo e este indicou a porta. Olhou para Neji que também concordou. Gaara também parecia estranho. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Naruto que cortou Shikamaru

- Shika... ta tudo bem?

- Por que não estaria? – perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Hinata começou a puxar Naruto e os demais levantaram cuidadosamente. Sakura, que estava perto de Sai lhe atirou o pergaminho. Shikamaru levou uma das mãos ao rosto.

Gaara, que estava discretamente segurando uma cadeira a jogou repentinamente em Shikamaru que desviou com facilidade, não perdendo tempo, saiu correndo assim como Neji que gritou:

- CORRE!

Shikamaru sorriu de modo tolo e começou a rasgar a própria pele. Ino gritou e levou as mãos a boca para impedir o vomito. Todos observaram abismados. Todos olharam com horror enquanto viam Shikamaru começar a arrancar a própria pele, o sangue escorrendo livremente pelo chão, quando terminou de rasgar a pele do rosto se encontraram-se face a face com Akasuna no Sasori.

- Iam a algum lugar? – perguntou suavemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Adeus Sakura

**Naruto não me pertence, e do Kishimoto-san. Mas não me diga que vocês não sabiam disso?**

Oi pessoal! Sim mais um capitulo n.n! Espero que gostem deste. Como vocês devem ter reparado a fic está na sua fase final! Acho que mais uns dois cap e ela está terminada!

Não esqueça as reviews e, gente, se tiver alguma coisa sem explicação me avisem ok? O.o

É que eu sou meia devagar em relação a isso n.n'

Bem curtam o cap e um obrigado especial _**a **__**Hikari Omura, **__**Schne Hissi**__** e a Tua vó (Akuma)**_ pelas reviews!

_**Capitulo 11**_

_Adeus Sakura_

O horror tomava conta da face de todos ali. Neji começou a recuar para fora da sala, mas sem desviar o olhar de Sasori, agora vestido como Shikamaru e coberto de sangue. Como e quando ele fez isso? Ninguém sabia.

Foi de mais para Hinata, que desmaiou e foi amparada por Naruto. Pra Ino também. Estava com os joelhos bambos e mal se agüentando em pé. Não suportou muito e caiu de joelhos murmurando:

- Shikamaru... – começou a chorar. Afinal ele era o seu melhor amigo. Desde quando era pequena. Gaara olhou claramente nauseado. Mas era possível ver o ódio em seus olhos. Naruto olhou completamente horrorizado. Sakura era quem estava na frente. Estava em pé com os olhos arregalados. Na frente de Naruto. Só não vomitara pois não tinha mais nada pra botar pra fora. Só não desmaiou, pois sabia que iam deixá-la ali a ultima coisa que queria no mundo era ficar sozinha com Sasori.

Sasori estava coberto de sangue estava terminando de retirar a pele de Shikamaru do couro cabeludo. Olhou para os garotos a sua frente e levantou as sobrancelhas divertido.

- Será que dá pra vocês correrem? – perguntou Sakura bem alto sentindo o coração bater com tanta força que doía. Não precisou dizer duas vezes. Neji gritou e correu sendo seguido por Gaara, Sai e Ino. Naruto olhou assustado ainda aparando Hinata. Sakura olhou e viu Naruto com Hinata. Não ia deixar seu melhor amigo para trás. Mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a encara Sasori. Sasori riu baixinho.

- Vão ficar? – perguntou olhando para eles. Naruto parecia horrorizado – ótimo!

No minuto seguinte Naruto estava pendurado na parede, sendo estrangulado por Sasori. Agarrou o punho de Sasori com força, mas não conseguia respirar.

- NARUTO! – gritou Sakura. No instante seguinte estava fazendo a coisa mais insensata que fez na vida: Pulou em cima de Sasori o derrubando no chão. Naruto caiu engasgado. Sasori que estava por baixo de Sakura rapidamente se virou ficando por cima da garota prendendo seus pulsos no chão. Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou os de Sasori, e viu neles uma forte raiva, misturada com uma certa diversão. Sasori foi derrubado novamente por Naruto, que o chutou e se afastou rapidamente. Sakura se levantou cambaleante e se afastou de Sasori. Este se levantou encarando os dois lentamente. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo se entreolhando.

- Sakura... pega a Hinata e sai daqui. Eu vou atrasá-lo. – disse sério sacando a adaga. Sasori não demonstrava nenhuma emoção no rosto. Sakura olhou pra ele e começou a rir o que atraiu a atenção de Naruto e Sasori para si.

- Naruto, eu não posso fazer isso. Vai você. Eu não tenho como arrastar a Hinata. Você tem. – disse olhando Sasori

- Nem pensar – disse o loiro irritado. Olhou para trás e viu que Hinata tinha desaparecido. Arregalou os olhos assim como Sakura – Cadê a Hinata?! – perguntou encarando Sasori. Este suspirando respondeu:

- Seu amiguinho moreno a tirou daqui. Mas – deu um passo em direção aos dois que recuaram – vocês dois estão realmente me irritando...

- Somos talentosos em relação a isso – comentou Sakura se lembrando de Sasuke. Mordeu o lábio inferior novamente continuou – Sai daqui Naruto.

- Mas Sakura...

- VAI! VOCÊ TEM QUE TIRAR OS OUTROS DAQUI! – gritou. Naruto não viu mas Sakura estava chorando. Suspirando Sasori avançou rapidamente para Naruto que lhe atirou a adaga Sasori a segurou, Naruto aproveitando o tempo correu. Sakura não viu, mas Naruto também chorava. Sasori agarrou a adaga com mais força e foi atrás de Naruto. Determinada, Sakura se atirou em cima dele novamente segurando suas pernas o derrubando no chão. Se levantou rapidamente, mas antes que pudesse chegar a porta esta foi trancada.

XXXXXXXX

- CADE O TODO MUNDO? – gritou Gaara desesperado, olhando para Ino e Neji. Respiraram aliviados ao ver o loiro indo a direção a eles.

- Cadê a Hinata?! – perguntou olhando para eles. Neji arregalou os olhos

- Ela não estava com você? – perguntou Neji assustado – e cadê o Sai? – perguntou assustado.

- Merda! – gritou Naruto voltando correndo esperando não ser tarde de mais, sendo seguido pelos outros.

XXXXXXXX

Sai suava como nunca. Ele ia fazer isso. Tinha que fazer isso. Pegou o sangue que escorria do braço de Hinata e começou a fazer uma inscrição na porta. Podia ouvir as batidas constates vindas dali. Ele ia selar Sasori. Era agora ou nunca.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura desesperadamente esmurra a porta. Sasori apenas a olhava enquanto se levantava limpando as roupas.

- Não, não... ABRAM A PORTA! POR FAVOR, ABRAM A PORTA! – Berrou em desespero começando a chorar. Sakura se virou lentamente para encarar Sasori. Estavam trancados. Nunca em toda a sua vida sentira tanto medo e ao mesmo tempo tanta dor em seu coração. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Cuidadosamente se afastou da porta sem desviar os olhos de Sasori. Este calmamente caminhou até a porta e tentou abri-la. Não conseguiu. Arregalou seus olhos surpreso, mas logo sorriu

- Vocês são realmente muito tolos. – disse calmamente

XXXXXXXX

Sai olhou para o selamento. Estava em ordem. Olhou suas mãos rubras de sangue. Tratou de limpá-las rapidamente e pegou Hinata no colo. Ia ao encontro dos outros e tentaria abrir uma janela. Seu plano dera certo. Conseguiu jogar a culpa em Sakura e conseguiu trancá-la com Sasori. Agora só faltava encontrar os outros.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura havia recuado até o lado oposto da sala e escorregara para o chão. Ia morrer. Assim como os outros, também ia morrer.

- Então, você foi deixada aqui para morrer não foi? – perguntou Sasori se virando para encarar a garota. Um sorriso doentio e diabólico se formou em seus lábios. Estavam trancados. Mas mesmo trancado teria com o que brincar. Mas isso não o preocupava no momento. Sakura o fitava atordoada. Era como se olhasse para o próprio Lúcifer. Avançou para a garota a sua frente que apenas o fitava apavorada. Sakura se encolheu contra a parede o máximo que pôde. Não tinha mais o que fazer. Só um milagre poderia salvá-la.

XXXXXXXXX

Sai caminhava, segurando Hinata no colo. Ouviu passos e encarou os outros e sorriu aliviado

- Ino... – disse aliviado. Neji avançou rapidamente para Sai, o ajudando a pegar Hinata

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou apavorado. Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente.

- N-Neji? – perguntou Hinata. Este sorriu e a ajudou a levantar. Mas fechou os olhos em dor. Seu braço sangrava bastante. Neji imediatamente começou a tentar estancar o sangue, com um pedaço de sua própria camisa. Naruto olhou para ele por um tempo. E então perguntou

- Cadê a Sakura-chan? – perguntou sério. Sai ficou quieto. Todos olharam para Sai imediatamente, que ficou extremamente pálido.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasori calmamente se abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível que Sakura. Não sabia o por que mas gostava de fazer isso. Encarou os olhos verdes da menina. Era como se pudesse ver sua alma.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Isso é inútil. Eu posso sair daqui enquanto a pessoas dentro da mansão. – Curvou-se para ela aproximando-se de seu rosto, Sakura fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado. Sasori sorriu e continuou – eles te abandonaram Sakura. Você fez de tudo por eles e eles te abandonaram, como se sente Sakura-chan? Gostaria... que todos eles morressem? – completou em um sussurro em sua orelha, fazendo Sakura chorar mais. Sim ela queria. Mas nunca ia admitir em voz alta. Sasori tocou suavemente em seu rosto, o virando para olhá-lo. Sakura abriu os olhos amedrontada e tentou puxar o rosto para longe mas ele o segurou com mais força.

- Me deixa em paz... – pediu baixinho. Sasori estava sem nenhuma emoção em seu rosto novamente. Era simplesmente assustador como ele mudava as feições rápido.

- Eu posso ver sua alma Sakura... eu sei exatamente o que você quer. Não adianta negar, você os quer mortos não quer? Neji, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Naruto... eles te deixaram para trás. Abandonaram você, usaram você...

- CALA A BOCA – gritou Sakura com raiva. Bateu no peito de Sasori com toda a sua força, mas este segurou o se braço para não cair. Apertou o braço de Sakura com força e o torceu para trás, fazendo a menina deitar no chão. Sakura não conseguiu contar um grito de dor e fechou os olhos. Ficou quieta por um tempo, esperando o seu fim, mas não veio. Sentiu Sasori se curvar para ela, tocando o seu pescoço. Sasori se curvou e suavemente mordeu a sua orelha. Imediatamente um forte arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Sakura, que abriu os olhos imediatamente. Sentia o coração bater furiosamente depressa. Podia sentir os lábios de Sasori lhe beijar a nuca e lentamente passar para o seu pescoço. Foi de mais para Sakura

- Para, por favor, para – pediu suplicante. Ouviu Sasori rir baixinho e em seguida algo gelado percorrer a parte de trás de seu pescoço e em seguida Sasori soltou o seu braço. Sakura imediatamente se virou. Foi o seu erro. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Sasori cobriu os lábios dela com os seus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara olhou para Sai franzindo a testa. Neji o olhou para um tempo e depois murmurou

- Droga! O pergaminho ficou com a Sakura! – Se levantou rapidamente, mas Gaara o deteve.

- Não. Ela entregou o pergaminho a Sai. – este olhou para Gaara surpreso. Sai colocou as mãos nos bolsos e viu que o pergaminho estava sujo de sangue. Os demais arregalaram os olhos.

Neji pegou o pergaminho e sentiu a boca secar. Murmurou baixinho

- Hinata... você pegou o pergaminho? – Hinata que estava sendo abraçado por um sério Naruto negou. Gaara olhou para o pergaminho e deste para o corte de Hinata e desta para Sai. A compreensão se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

- Você... trancou a Sakura... com... o Sasori? – perguntou respirando ruidosamente. Sai arregalou os olhos e os demais olharam para Gaara surpreso. Naruto arregalou os olhos e olhou para Sai, muito, mas muito furioso. A expressão de Sai se tornou vazia e respondeu:

- Alguém tinha que fazê-lo. Ela era uma traidora... eu só... aproveitei a oportunidade... - Ino arregalou os olhos e olhou para Sai assustada. Naruto arregalou os olhos e começou a soltar Hinata, que olhava Sai abismada. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo Gaara reagiu primeiro.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM ELA? – gritou assustado a todos, a face se contorcendo de ódio – ELA. NUNCA. IRIA. NOS. TRAIR! – berrou com raiva. Gaara nunca se mostrara tão zangado. Sempre manteve as emoções escondidas ao máximo. No entanto Sai continuou a olhá-lo impassível. Isso fez Gaara perder o controle de vez – EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SEU MISERAVEL! – gritou saltando em cima de Sai. Este tentou se defender, mas Gaara começou a socá-lo furioso. Ino gritou e Neji saltou o afastando de Sai. Mas Naruto o deteve. Ino recuou assustada assim como Hinata que gritou para os meninos que brigavam

- PAREM!!!!

Naruto deixou Gaara esmurrar Sai um pouco mais e logo depois puxou o ruivo de cima de Sai.

- ME SOLTA NARUTO! – gritou Gaara furioso

- FICA CALMO DROGA! – gritou Naruto jogando Gaara longe. Naruto estava quase chorando. Isso acalmou Gaara. Olhou para os outros e disse – Saiam daqui. Falaram que se Sasori fosse trancado, as portas se abririam certo? – Neji concordou espantado – Agora saiam.

- M-mas Naruto-kun... e v-você – perguntou Hinata chorosa. Naruto colocou as mãos nos bolsos e virou de costas para eles.

- Neji, toma conta da Hinata, por favor. Eu vou salvar a Sakura-chan.

Todos ali o olharam surpreso. Gaara suspirou e disse

- Se é assim eu vou também. – Naruto o olhou como se fosse dizer algo – Eu não pude salvar os meus irmãos. Não tenho mais nada para há perder.

Mais silêncio. Mas este não durou muito. Ouviram um grito vindo de longe.

- SAKURA! – gritaram, Naruto, Ino e Gaara ao mesmo tempo.


	13. Escolhas e Sacrifícios

_Naruto não me pertence. É do Kishimoto! Quantas vezes preciso dizer isso a você? ;D_

XXXXXXXXX

Yo pessoal! Mais um capitulo! Provavelmente o penúltimo da fic! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Você não sabem o quanto me motivam a continuar!

Um obrigado muito especial a: _**Andressa Lima, Schne Hissi, Fernadinha s2, Haruno Melonie, Uchiha Ayume e a Thaís.**_

Você são demais! Muito obrigado pelos comentários!

Espero que gostem do cap! Ja ne! \o

**Capitulo 12**

_Escolhas e Sacrifícios_

XXXXXXXX

- Não... – murmurou Ino baixinho. Seria possível? Seria possível que Sakura também havia... ido?

Naruto olhou o corredor escuro estático. Sakura... Por quê a Sakura? Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, e sentou no chão chorando. Hinata o olhava sentindo uma forte dor no coração. Abraçou o seu amor para consolá-lo. Naruto deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e chorou como nunca. Sakura havia ido. Sua melhor amiga... não era mais que isso. Era sua irmã de alma, sua nakama.

Gaara olhou tudo. Sentou no chão arrasado. Sai os olhou e encarou Ino. O seu olhar foi a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido com ele. Era claro que a loira o encarava com desprezo. Neji olhou tudo e repentinamente se deu conta de quão vazio estava. Suspirando pesadamente reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e disse:

- Vamos... sair daqui... – Ino se levantou e Gaara também. Naruto com o apoio de Hinata se levantou do chão e uma ultima vez olhou para o corredor.

- Adeus... Sakura-chan...

XXXXXXXXX

O inferno é um lugar onde as almas daqueles que pecaram sofreriam sofrimento eterno, como conseqüência de seus atos. Há quem dia que o inferno é na Terra. Com toda a guerra, fome e ódio existentes no mundo há quem acredite nisso verdadeiramente. Mas agora Sakura sabia que o verdadeiro inferno na Terra era onde ela se encontrava no momento. Trancada, machucada, com um homem louco o suficiente para vender a sua alma pela imortalidade. Pior do que isso não podia ter, ao menos nesse mundo.

Sakura estava caída no chão, segurando o seu pulso chorando de dor. Aquele maldito havia quebrado o seu pulso, logo depois dela ter tentando acertá-lo, enquanto ele tomava os seus lábios para si. Nunca, em seu, mas louco, bizarro sonho ou pesadelo, ela tinha imaginado que Sasori a beijaria. Sasori estava em pé apreciando a sua dor. Sakura resolveu ficar quieta de vez. Se ele tinha a beijado, ela tinha medo do que ele podia fazer em seguida.

Sasori ficou observando a menina no chão. Aos olhos estava absolutamente adorável. Sim adorável. Seu corpo encolhido no chão, suas roupas sujas de sangue e poeira, seus cabelos, colados em sua face, seu rosto vermelho, seus olhos inchados devido as lágrimas, e sim é claro... o seu medo, tão claro em seus olhos... ela era uma garota forte, Sasori admitia. Mas extremamente frágil emocionalmente. Fácil de se quebrar. Como uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

- Sabe garotinha... – começou Sasori atraindo o olhar dela para ele – vou lhe fazer uma oferta, e dependendo de sua resposta, coisas boas ou ruins pode acontecer.

Sakura olhou pra ele em meio a sua dor. Seja o que for achou melhor escutar. Nem que fosse para em seguida morrer mas assim, talvez alguém saísse daquele maldito lugar. Com dificuldade se levantou do chão e se encostou na parede amparando o pulso quebrado.

- Muito bem – disse Sasori a observando atentamente – vou dizer o por quê de tudo isso estar acontecendo. Como vocês descobriram, fui trancafiado pela minha cunhada – Sasori começou a caminhar pelo quarto – a sua amiga, que abriu a porta...

- Tenten – murmurou Sakura baixinho, mas Sasori continuou:

- Por uma acaso era descendente dela. Minha sorte devo dizer. Muitas vezes várias pessoas entraram aqui, mas nenhuma delas era capaz de me libertar. Por sorte, minha é claro, fui libertado parcialmente.

Sakura olhou para ele sem entender. Parcialmente? Mas Sasori explicou:

- A mansão inteira está selada. Preciso de sacrifícios para poder sair daqui. É ai que vocês entram. Uma quantidade suficiente de pessoas para eu sacrificar. E só faltam três... – Os olhos vermelhos de Sasori encararam os verdes e chocados de Sakura – então minha proposta é... escolha três pessoas para servirem como tal – a boca de Sakura se abriu em choque – e deixarem os outros viverem suas vidas medíocres. Caso não escolha ninguém – um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios dele – vou matar todos eles... e você... - Sasori começou a avançar para ela que se encolheu – será a minha mais nova peça da minha coleção.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Isso não era nada, nada bom.

XXXXXXXXX

O grupo encarou a parede a frente deles. Naruto a olhou e em seguida olhou para Neji e Sai ambos em um profundo estado de choque.

- Vo-vocês... não disseram... – Naruto não conseguia falar direito – a p-porta... cadê a porta?

Neji apenas o olhou chocado. Sai agarrou os cabelos e sentou no chão chocado. O que foi que ele fez de errado? O selamento estava correto. Por que não deu certo?

Ino pegou e sentou no sofá. Começou a chorar. Não foi a única. Hinata também começou a chorar e Naruto a abraçou com toda a força que pode. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Gaara olhava o chão fixo. Não tinham como sair. E a decoração da festa não melhorou seu humor. Nem conseguia acreditar que até pouco tempo atrás estavam se divertindo. Parecia que tinha se passado anos.

- Por quê... por quê não podemos sair? – questionou Neji fracamente.

Sai se levantou do chão e começou a socar a parede furioso, se xingando:

- SEU IMBECIL! – começou a gritar consigo mesmo – BAKA!BAKA! – socou mais uma vez e caiu no chão. Ino correu e o abraçou. Sai começou a chorar descontrolado. Não segurou suas emoções tratou de chorar como nunca.

Neji suspirou. E agora? O que ia acontecer?

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura ficou parada encarando Sasori. Estava com a chance de salvar alguém. Mas isso incluía matar três de seus amigos. O que faria? Olhou os olhos vermelhos de Sasori. Sabia que ele leria a sua mente. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e olhou o chão. Mordeu com tanta força que sangrou. O que faria? Eles a trancaram não foi? Não a deixaram ali para morrer? Mas mesmo assim, mereciam morrer? E Naruto e Gaara? Eles confiaram nela e cuidaram dela. O que diriam? O que ela ia fazer?

Tinha duas escolhas... escolher três de seus amigos para morrer... ou

_Deixar que todos morressem_

Sasori presenciou o silêncio da menina a sua frente. Como era bom brincar com ela... era tão... manipulável! Uma perfeita marionete. Viu os olhos da garota a sua frente erguerem-se e fitarem os seus. Notou também, que um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto da sua boca.

- Me responda uma coisa – pediu Sakura sentindo o coração bater furiosamente depressa mas encarou Sasori decidida– quem foi que ajudou você?

Sasori arregalou os olhos surpreso. Aquela garota...

- Foi o mesmo pirralho que nos trancou aqui – Sakura arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Tinha que ter certeza.

- O Sai? – perguntou hesitante. Sasori calmamente sentou-se a sua frente. Tocou em sua face limpando o seu sangue, para em seguida lambê-lo de seus dedos. Sakura arregalou os olhos, com medo. Sasori sorriu levemente e respondeu

- Exatamente. Então já se decidiu? Não gosto de esperar menina...

Sakura mordeu o lábio. Abaixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas fluíssem pelo seu rosto

- Deixe o Naruto, o Gaara, a Hinata e Ino vivos. Por favor... – terminou em um sussurro suplicante. Sasori riu baixinho.

- Mas você só escolheu dois garotinha. – respondeu acariciando o topo de sua cabeça, gentilmente.

- Não... são três contando comigo... – respondeu Sakura chorosa. Sasori sorriu abertamente. Aquela menina o surpreendia cada vez mais.

- Nada disso... – respondeu Sasori. Sakura ergueu o rosto molhado de lágrimas surpresa. Sasori gentilmente segurou o seu queixo mantendo o seu rosto erguido – tenho outros planos pra você garotinha...

- Mas... – começou Sakura assustada – eu não quero viver... não depois disso... – terminou sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Sakura estava realmente mal. Doía escolher duas pessoas para morrer. Mas ou era isso ou deixar Sasori matar seus amigos. Não queria viver depois disso. Era indigna disso. Sasori meramente sorria. Curvou-se para a garota que arregalou os olhos temerosa.

- Não pense que será assim tão fácil, Sakura-chan. Mas não se preocupe – suavemente beijou sua bochecha deixando Sakura mais chocada ainda – Não precisa escolher mais ninguém. Sua amiguinha loira vai ser sacrificada em seu lugar...

- MAS... – começou Sakura apavorada mas não pode completar. Sasori a beijou novamente. Sakura podia sentir o choque em seu corpo. O que ele faria com ela? Antes que pudesse se recompor sentiu uma forte dor na nuca e tudo ficou preto.

XXXXXXXXX

Sai estava deitado no colo de Ino, não chorava mais. Só queria ficar ali sentindo o calor de Ino. Ino estava na mesma. Tudo o que queria era ficar ali com Sai, acariciando os seus cabelos. Se iam morrer, tudo o queria era que fosse um nos braços do outro.

Neji estava sentado no chão lendo o pergaminho. Por que não deu certo? Estava indignado com isso. Era para ter dado certo, mas não deu certo.

Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Neji, brincando com a adaga que restou. Pensava seriamente em tentar arrancar a cabeça de Sasori do corpo. Assim talvez não poderia ir atrás deles.

Hinata estava sentada no sofá, consolando Naruto. O loiro estava arrasado. Perdeu seus melhores amigos, e toda a culpa era dele. Lembrou-se de como Sakura ficou hesitante de vir. Devia ter perguntado o por que. Devia saber que a casa era perigosa. Afinal ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar dela. A encontrou por mero acaso.

- MERDA! – exclamou Neji assustando a todos – FOI ISSO!

- QUE FOI?! – gritou Ino assustada. Neji respirava furiosamente. Foi isso que aconteceu!

- Sai você o sangue da Hinata certo? – questionou olhando o moreno que concordou com a cabeça – foi isso que você fez de errado. Quem montasse o selamento deveria usar o próprio sangue! – Sai passou as mãos frustrado pelos cabelos – então tudo que temos que fazer é ir lá, deixar mais alguém com o Sasori e...

- Nem pensar! – disse Naruto alto. Hinata e Ino olhavam assustadas para Neji – enlouqueceu? Escute o que você está dizendo! Quer deixar mais alguém com o Sasori?

Neji o olhou frustrado. Será que não entendia?

- Olha Naruto – começou Neji falando bem devagar, se afastando deles – essa talvez seja a nossa única chance de sair daqui. Tudo o que temos que fazer é escolher alguém para ser sacrificado e todos nos sairemos daqui.

Hinata o olhou completamente horrorizada. Não foi a única. Os demais, até mesmo Sai olhava Neji como se estive louco. E de fato deveria estar. Neji passou a mão pelos cabelos e falou

- A essa altura ele deve estar brincando com o corpo da Sakura, tudo o que temos que fazer é ir lá e jogar alguém dentro da sala e fazer o selamento certo! Não temos tempo a perder, vamos logo! – terminou como se estivesse convidando os amigos para ir ao cinema.

- Ne-Neji... – gaguejou Hinata mas não completou o que ia dizer. Ouviram passos. Todos se levantaram rapidamente, olhando para a o corredor. Os passos se aproximavam. Finalmente puderam ver quem era. O que não melhorou em nada o humor deles.

- Olá crianças... – disse Sasori sorrindo levemente. Carregava Sakura em seus braços, completamente inconsciente. Naruto olhou de Sasori para Sakura e desta para Sasori.

- Merda... – xingou baixinho.

Ou era agora que se livravam de Sasori.

Ou era agora que Sasori se livrava deles.

XXXXX

É isso ai! Não esqueçam de apertar o botão verde!

Ja ne! \o


	14. Anjos e Demônios

_**Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto. E ainda acho que vou mandar o Sasori ir atrás dele... ¬¬**_

Considerações Finais:

Muito obrigada a todos pelo apoio, durante toda a fic! Muito obrigada mesmo. É muito importante para mim, todo o apoio de vocês. Temo dizer que o final não ficou bom, tenho um sério problema com isso, não sei, definitivamente escrever um final descente. Mas depois de escrevê-lo uma cinco vezes decidi que não dava para ficar melhor. Espero que gostem!

Enfim, mas uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio!

Um obrigada muito especial a: Schne Hissi, Haruno Melonie, Andressa Lima, Sika-chan, hana-chann, Tsuki Ana e a Thaís Gabriela.

Realmente muito obrigada a todos vocês. Espero que gostem do final.

**Capitulo 13**

_**Anjos e Demônios.**_

XXXXXXXXX

Uma enorme tensão tomou conta da sala. Era o agora ou nunca. Naruto era quem estava na frente. Suspirou profundamente mais uma vez olhou de Sasori para Sakura.

- O que fez com ela? – perguntou fechando os olhos. Sasori calmamente a colocou no sofá. Olhou os garotos a sua frente. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam como nunca. Naruto o encarou determinado.

- Ela ainda está viva se é isso que quer saber. Agora saia da minha frente.

- E para que? – perguntou mais sério do que nunca esteve na vida. Soltou-se de Hinata e avançou encarando Sasori frente a frente.

- Naruto! – exclamou Hinata assustada. Gaara segurou a faca com mais firmeza e avançou também. Neji, Ino e Sai recuaram assustados. Hinata engoliu em seco e ficou parada ali no meio.

- Vocês tem coragem garotos – disse Sasori fechando os olhos – vocês três viverão.

- O que? – perguntou Gaara ainda na defensiva. Sasori riu baixinho e começou a avançar. Encarou Neji, Sai e Ino.

- Você realmente acha que vamos deixar você fazer o que bem entende conosco? – perguntou Naruto o encarando furioso.

- E eu já não fiz isso? – respondeu Sasori o encarando com desdém.

Três...

Dois...

Um...

Hinata gritou na hora em que Naruto deu um chute em Sasori que se defendeu, Gaara foi e tentou acertá-lo com a faca, Sasori se esquivou segurou a mão de Gaara o jogou no chão. Virou-se na hora de bloquear um soco de Naruto. Gaara tentou acertá-lo com um chute ainda caído no chão. Sasori pulou para longe na hora. Neji avançou e se jogou em cima de Sasori porém Sasori o segurou com força e em cima de Gaara. Naruto avançou para Sasori e o empresou contra a parede. Sai avançou, mas Sasori já farto daquilo jogou Naruto longe, que bateu a cabeça no chão inconsciente. Hinata avançou rápido e amparou Naruto. Sasori segurou Sai pelo pescoço o encurralou contra a parede e disse:

- Você me serviu bem garoto! – disse arregalando os olhos – hora do show...

Ao dizer isso, com a mão livre, perfurou o seu peito esquerdo. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto dos seus lábios e Sai abriu a boca com a dor. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram.

- Ino... – murmurou Sai a olhando por uma ultima vez. Ino apenas olhava apavorada. Sasori apertou o seu coração o estourando. Uma grande quantidade de sangue espirrou de sua boca, sujando o rosto de Sasori.

- SAI! – gritou Ino caindo de joelhos em choque. Deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente. Seu amor estava morto. Morto. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAH – gritou em agonia se deixando chorar como nunca.

Sasori largou o corpo de Sai no chão. Gaara avançou mais rápido do que nunca, mas foi desarmado por Sasori, ao torcer o seu pulso. Neji tentou acertá-lo nas costas, mas Sasori o surpreendeu com um chute. Neji caiu no chão, assim como Gaara, que chutou a adaga para os pés de Ino. Neji ficou ali deitado sentindo uma forte dor.

Agora certamente era o fim.

XXXXXXXX

O som de água correndo chegou aos seus ouvidos. Após lentamente o canto de pássaros. O cheiro de grama entrou em suas narinas. Abriu lentamente os olhos verdes e encarou o local.

Era um jardim. Estranhou, afinal nunca estivera ali antes. Olhou para si e viu que não estava com suas roupas de costume. Vestia uma túnica branca e viu que estava descalça.

"Que engraçado" – pensou. Olhou mais uma vez aquele lugar. Nunca tinha visto um lugar tão belo em toda a sua vida. Levantou e olhou ao seu redor. Havia uma grande macieira no alto de uma pequena colina. Deu-se conta de que estava faminta. Avançou olhando os seus frutos, completamente maduros e atrativos. Quando estendeu a mão para pegar uma das frutas uma voz gentil ecoou as suas costas.

- Com licença? – disse a voz. Sakura recolheu a mão e encarou a pessoa. Era uma moça? Ou talvez um rapaz? Tinha os cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos da mesma cor. Uma aparência um tanto andrógena – você não pode pegar os frutos desta árvore.

Sakura o olhou nos olhos e logo depois abaixou os seus envergonhada.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse baixinho e envergonhada. O rapaz sorriu e respondeu.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas – disse docemente. Pegou uma das frutas que trazia na cesta e estendeu uma a Sakura, que aceitou.

- O-obrigada. – respondeu Sakura. O rapaz sentou-se e Sakura após hesitar sentou-se ao seu lado. Começou a comer em silêncio.

O rapaz fechou os olhos sorrindo. Sakura o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Ele abriu os seus e viu que Sakura o encarava. Envergonhada abaixou os seus sentindo as bochechas arderem um pouco.

- Eu me chamo Haku – disse o rapaz ao seu lado. Sakura sorriu timidamente e se apresentou

- Sou Sakura! – disse por fim. Deu mais uma mordida em sua fruta e o rapaz continuou

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura – o rapaz a olhou por um tempo e tornou a olhar a bela paisagem – você sabe que lugar é este Sakura? – perguntou calmamente. Sakura olhou para a paisagem por um tempo e respondeu

- Não.

- Ah! Mas você já ouviu falar dele – respondeu o rapaz rindo. Sakura o olhou confusa.

- Eu realmente... – mas parou de falar. Lembrou-se da mansão, de seus amigos e de Sasori.

- Gostaria de ficar aqui? – perguntou o rapaz a olhando sério. Sakura estava muito pálida. Olhou para a fruta que começou a comer e respondeu:

- Não posso. Meus amigos estão em perigo! – ela olhou para ele – Por favor me ajude! – pediu. O rapaz a olhou surpreso e suspirou.

- Eu não posso. – disse tristemente. Mas logo sorriu – você não precisa ficar aqui se quiser! Não precisa voltar.

- Mas... – começou Sakura mas se calou. Sorriu tristemente se levantando e respondeu – eu não posso ficar aqui. Tenho que ajudar os meus amigos.

- Entendo. – disse o rapaz se levantando também. Olhou para ela e logo sorriu – as portas deste jardim sempre estarão abertas para você. Confie em você mesma.

Sakura olhou tudo ao seu redor ser tomado por uma luz dourada. Olhou para o rapaz e perguntou antes de ser puxada para trás:

- Que lugar é esse? – olhou para o rapaz e por um momento pensou ter vistos asas em suas costas. O rapaz a olhou com doçura e respondeu antes que Sakura estivesse longe o suficiente para não ouvir:

- É conhecido por vocês como o Paraíso.

Então tudo ficou escuro como breu.

XXXXXXXXX

O seu mundo caiu. Tudo o que desejou quando criança caiu. Seus sonhos e esperanças também. Só restou a dor. A dor e a raiva dentro de si.

Ino olhou a adaga por um tempo e lentamente a segurou e então se levantou. Olhou Sasori e então, correu para ele gritando. Tentou acertá-lo mas Sasori sorrindo a agarrou e torceu seu braço para trás, fazendo a menina ficar de joelhos. Ino começou a chorar como nunca, ao ver o corpo morto de Sai.

- Sai... – sussurrou. Sasori , delicadamente tomou a adaga de suas mãos. E sussurrou em sua orelha

- Segundo Ato – Segurou a adaga com firmeza e a enterrou em suas costas. Ino gritou com a dor e caiu. Sasori a virou e então sorrindo de modo doentio, enfiou-lhe a adaga no peito. Ino agarrou os seus braços como se quisesse impedi-lo. O olhou por um tempo antes de seus olhos se fecharem.

- Ino... – disse Gaara baixinho. Furioso avançou para Sasori novamente e novamente foi derrubado pelo ruivo. Hinata estava encolhida perto do sofá agarrada ao corpo de Naruto. Gaara caiu de cabeça e logo sentiu o a sua cabeça rodar. Sasori os encarou sério. Olhou para Neji que estava caído no chão sentindo a dor. Desenterrou a adaga do corpo de Ino e avançou para Neji

- Você... começou Sasori eufórico – você é o ultimo... – Neji apenas o encarou com medo. Ia morrer. Ia morrer. Mas por Deus, ele não queria morrer. Sasori avançou para ele que se afastou lentamente. Sasori sorria como um louco. Ergueu Neji pela camisa e se preparou para matá-lo. Quando ia fazê-lo Gaara o derrubou no chão. Neji caiu e Gaara também. Sasori o olhou furioso e ergueu pela garganta. A adaga tinha caído no chão. Sasori estava ao ponto de quebrar o pescoço dele quando sentiu algo afiado ser cravado em suas costas. Sasori arregalou os olhos e largou Gaara no chão. Neji havia pegado a adaga e cravado em suas costas, mas não adiantou. Puxou a adaga, mas Sasori foi, mais rápido Neji caiu perto de Hinata. Sasori furioso atirou a adaga em Neji.

- TERCEIRO ATO! – gritou em triunfo

- NEJI! – gritou Hinata. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o sangue espirrar longe. Ficou com a boca aberta em um esgar de terror. Sasori sorriu triunfante. Seria liberto.

Uma corrente de ar gélido percorreu toda a mansão. Hinata chorando se agachou abraçando Naruto com força, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Nee-san... – murmurou baixinho chorosa. Sasori caminhou pelo salão de braços abertos olhou para trás e riu. A porta havia aparecido. Gaara se arrastou até onde Hinata estava. Sasori os encarou sorridente e disse:

- Vocês três, podem ir – Gaara se levantou e o enfrentou de frente.

- Está falando sério – questionou sem acreditar. Sasori suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. Gaara olhou para Hinata que parecia abalada. Ele tinha que tirá-la dali.

- Vamos sair daqui Hinata – se agachou e pegou o corpo inconsciente de Naruto. Hinata o ajudou e se afastou com dificuldade abriu a porta, vendo o jardim de antes. O sol estava nascendo.

Sasori encarou de modo presunçoso. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura se erguer e se jogar em cima de Sasori, o derrubando no chão.

-SAKURA-CHAN! – gritou Hinata. Gaara pegou o corpo de Naruto e o derrubou.

Sasori olhou Sakura surpreso e tirou a menina de cima de si. Sakura se levantou e começou a lutar com ele, tentou socá-lo mas ele bloqueou, virou de costas e deu um chute para trás o acertando no peito. Sasori recuou alguns gritou com Gaara:

- GAARA SELE A MANSÃO! – Gaara olhou estático e muito surpreso ao ver Sakura lutando daquela forma.

- Mas...

- SELA LOGO ESSA PORCARIA! ELE NÃO PODE SAIR DAQUI! – disse defendendo de um golpe de Sasori, mas não defendeu o outro, bem no estomago. Gaara não perdeu tempo e fechou a porta.

- Sakura... – sussurrou Hinata e Gaara. Se olharam enquanto ouviam a luta. Gaara mordeu o dedo até sangrar e começou a fazer o selamento chorando.

XXXXXX

Sakura o segurava com força no chão. Sasori a empurrou contra a porta, na qual Sakura se chocou com força.

Sasori avançou e apertou o seu pescoço a sufocando.

- Por que? – perguntou Sasori furioso – por que fez isso?

Sakura abriu os olhos e encarou ele.

- Por... pelo... – não conseguia falar juntando toda a força começou a gritar – PELOS MEUS AMIGOS! E A CIMA DE TUDO POR MIM E PELAS PESSOAS QUE VOCÊ MATOU! MESMO QUE EU MORRA, SOFRA PARA SEMPRE NO INFERNO EU NÃO VOU DEIXA VOCÊ SAIR DAQUI!

Sentiu uma arrepio na nuca e uma nova ventania percorreu seu corpo. Caiu no chão assim como Sasori. Olhou para onde deveria estar a porta e tudo o que viu foi a parede. Sasori olhou arregalando os olhos chocado. Olhou para ela e então a apoiou em seu colo.

- As portas do paraíso... – disse Sakura fracamente encarando o seu rosto sério, antes de se entregar a escuridão – sempre estarão abertas.

- Não para mim meu anjo... – disse Sasori – eu sou um demônio.

E a escuridão a levou.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Duas semanas depois**_

Depois dos terríveis acontecimentos, Hinata, Naruto e Gaara foram internados em um hospital psiquiátrico. Mas não duraram muito. Naruto e Hinata fugiram de lá, e atualmente estão vivendo juntos, na casa da avó de Naruto, Tsunade.

Gaara, após a tentativa de suicídio, foi levado por dois padres. Como a história teve bastante repercussão na cidade, dois padres enviados do vaticano foram procurá-lo para lhe oferecer um treinamento de exorcista. Após isso desapareceu.

A policia esteve no local e mesmo aos protestos e alertas dos três, esteve no local. Tudo o que encontraram foram os corpos. Não havia ninguém dentro da mansão. Aparentemente um grupo de jovens resolveu entrar ali para explorar também.

Não há mais nada que eu posso fazer. Talvez deva ir agora.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura observou as pessoas na rua movimentada do alto do prédio onde estava. Abriu os braços para que pudesse sentir o vento. Virou-se ao ouvir uma risada atrás de si.

- Sakura... eu disse para não fazer isso não disse? – perguntou Sasori em tom de censura. Ma tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sakura sentiu o seu corpo ser paralisado e puxado para Sasori. Aquelas malditas linhas. Sasori a beijou e logo depois disse:

- Não se preocupe boneca. Nosso jogo ainda está no começo.

Sakura o encarou com um misto raiva e vergonha. Mas não podia fazer nada. Aos poucos estava se apaixonando por ele, provavelmente, já tinha perdido toda a sua sanidade.

Mas no fim, para ele tudo o que aconteceu foi apenas um jogo. Uma brincadeira. Uma peça de teatro. Tudo o que teve que fazer foi manipular a todos, como se fossem seus fantoches. Mas todo o jogo, tinha uma estrela principal.

E ela...

Ela era essa estrela principal. E ele, era o mestre. E por isso, ele puxaria para sempre os suas cordas.


End file.
